


Highway to hell

by aaName



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaName/pseuds/aaName
Summary: 大概是个乐队au
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

我麻了，我只想写个非攻受的父子向，谁能教教我在凹三上怎么打tag。。。

1 

提到制作专辑《死星第二》的开端，在卢克·天行者的记忆中总有这样一种画面：落地窗外的阳光是一种晦暗的橘红色，像海水似的在房里摇荡，投下红铜钱币似的暗色光斑，又像一片舞台幕布，由两边缓缓聚拢，在这片舞台中他坐在钢琴前，这时他可能弹琴，也可能只是把它当作一张台子，在上面写一些话。都是一些歌词，他叹了口气，说：“我是不太懂科幻文学的。”

这时听见安纳金也在旁边叹气：“欧比旺也把你管得太严了点儿吧？好歹总看过阿西莫夫吧？我，机器人。”

他说，口气尖锐傲慢：“当然那书确实十分扯淡。”

那些时候安纳金抱着他的吉布森坐在一边，那把吉他非常著名，身价通天，在流通向世界各地的无数海报上它闪耀万分，琴颈细长，琴身是宝石似的鲜红色，琴弦闪着刀刃似的金属光芒，无论外形还是声音都像一把武器。你感到它必须沐浴在舞台的白光下，用轰鸣的利刃把空气和欢呼声切割成块块白热的碎片，它只能存在在那样的情景下，否则便会不复存在，像收进剑鞘里去，因此卢克头一次看到它安安静静摆在安纳金腿上的时候感到有点不太习惯，这个模样的安纳金也让他不太习惯，那时候他穿着松垮垮的白色棉T恤，肩上披着一件旧得开线的红色绒睡袍，没画眼线眼影，也没戴隐形眼镜，满头长发拢成乱糟糟的鸡窝头，下巴上留着胡茬，他这样溜达到楼下去买零食和烟从不会被人认出来，因为没人看得出他同达斯·维德这名声响彻几个大陆板块的重金属明星有什么相似之处。

目前这颓废宅家的重金属明星抱着他价值连城的吉他心不在焉地拨着几个音，开始弹一段即兴重复，在三全音的行进中像照进一条晦暗的黑色的金属刺的河，由远至近，黑线纽结环绕，弹了两句又戛然而止。他的眼里也有那种迷雾，缥缈幽深，像起雾的海面。卢克顺着那个音调接下去，在钢琴上弹出串串扫荡的大琶音，终于一路往上，横跨几个八度，像有光照在那金属刺的河上，升起一轮白的月亮，光芒倾泻，像一汪发亮的水彩颜料，它苍白透明，那并不是传统意义上珍珠白练似的柔光。弹着弹着思绪便飞离，卢克想，那时候两人都同意，死星第二应当是一轮月亮，安纳金说，应当有两颗月亮，就像应该有两颗太阳一样，所以该叫死星第二，即最后一颗死星。安纳金说的话有时候很像谜语，又像在讲一些故事，在那些故事里总有航行的船和漆黑的宇宙，他说，宇宙和海本是同一回事，在神秘的振幅中起伏，在空洞中画出了周期的和螺旋的符号，无尽的浪花和暗银的冰川围拢来，有红金刚石眼珠和黑羽毛的船就在其中飞行。他又把这些话写成了歌词，这就是第一首歌。

“当然，”安纳金又说，“总有一天宇宙、血和针也会消失，地狱同样如此，全是增熵过程的一场喜剧。笑吧！喜剧结束了。”他戏剧化地扫了一把琴弦，它发出嗡嗡的尖锐声音。在一种神秘的驱使下卢克回答说：

“我记得一句话，”他努力回想，“叫作‘奇异的听天由命心态’。——我想这出自菲利普·迪克。‘思维过程弥漫着一种古怪恶劣的抽象性’。”

“没错，”安纳金漫不经心地说，“仿生人。沃伊特·坎普夫测试。‘二十亿年的生存压力下进化出的生命永远不会就这样认命’。”

卢克没再说下去。安纳金朝他抬起眼，戏谑地笑了，开始用吉他弹几个音：卢克逐渐听出这是夜后咏叹调。 **在我的周围** **——** **死亡和绝望的烈火包围着我！万念俱灰，我心万念俱焚为灰烬！** 他用德文唱道，把女高音花腔改成一段高度失真的即兴重复段，夸张地甩着头发，他们都笑起来。这时落地窗外已陷入夜深的灯火，白的与橘黄的发光的圆点连成一片，像遥远的海上的平原。

2

关于安纳金的钢琴的两个事实如下：一、琴是戈特利安-斯坦威。二、安纳金从来不弹那琴。它孤零零地立在落地窗前，像一幅灰白色调的电影空镜头，这时窗外的蓝天照进来，落下瘦长的影子，有时候卢克看着那琴，觉得它也在看着他，这个念头很傻，他于是走向那琴，把手指放在琴盖上，像在抚摸一具美丽的黑色骨骼，它很光滑，很冰冷，很沉重。安纳金提到这琴的时候口气照例很尖锐傲慢：不准大惊小怪的。

那时他正领着卢克在房间里参观。他的公寓长得很像时尚装潢杂志里那些冷色调的广告样品照片，区别在于它更大也更空，没有花草，没有照片，没有令人感到舒适安心的小装饰，不像有人住在里面。卢克走在一切随意乱放着的崭新发亮的，有钢骨架和白色光滑漆面的几何形状的家具之间，感觉像走在一副几何主义的白色油画里，画的名字就叫《废墟》。就在这时他看见了那琴。

他一回头，朝安纳金说：你真有架钢琴！我就知道你有钢琴！安纳金这时正抱着胳膊靠在门框边上，笑眯眯地看着卢克。去弹点什么，卢克。他说。卢克绕着它走了一圈，瞻仰的目光绕着它打转，终于在边上坐下了，慢慢揭开琴盖——露出闪光的宝石链似的两排琴键。

去弹点什么，卢克。安纳金又说，弹什么都好。那时候卢克选了一段帕格尼尼狂想曲，弹着弹着，感到像有温暖的水波环绕指尖，他像在跳舞，双手大开大合，感到心脏砰砰狂跳，同音符连成同一片欢乐的闪光的海，在音箱深沉的共鸣中仿佛钢琴也在对他笑着。后来他还在那琴上弹过很多东西，甚至把谱子拿到那里来写，一直写到深夜，安纳金并不管他，只是撑着下巴坐在一边，一曲终了他说：以后这琴就是你的，卢克。

这是第二首歌。那时候卢克抱了一台MIDI合成器，坐在钢琴边上散乱地弹着一些音符，试图还原那种感受：黑暗的火焰已经变得苍白，生命力渐渐远离飞去，在那些火中他又瞥见零零闪闪的金属光芒，像许多机械齿轮、钢钉、螺丝、转塔和电路导线，从一座骨架上渐渐剥离，飞散在空中，分崩离析，最后在爬升的减弱的琶音中消散殆尽。在某种层面上，安纳金像罗伊·贝蒂，又像菲尔·雷施，因为安纳金让他想到那一类形容：“奇异的听天由命心态”，他像把两者中非人类的部分恶意地拼接缝合在一起，造成一个弗兰肯斯坦式的东西，一个人形的恶神，钢铁履带平滑地碾过一幢幢黑暗的鬼影。在安纳金的所有作品中，你都找不见面孔一类的特征，每张专辑封面他都换一幅图案，那个系列全是一些线条华丽繁复的黑色面具，有时候由油彩和丙烯画成，有时候只是一幅简单的炭笔素描，这些图画有时遮住全脸，有时遮住半脸，露出虹膜金黄的眼睛，或者碎裂的石膏似的苍白嘴唇。安纳金说这叫艺术人格，基本原理和Z字星尘与瘦白公爵类似，只不过他从没有谋杀掉它，实际上事情正相反。卢克弹到这里住了手，在共鸣的和弦的回响中他垂下双手。

安纳金撑着头朝他看着。“你想什么呢？”他很柔和地说。

“你也弹点什么吧。”卢克说，“给我弹点什么吧。”

安纳金朝他眨眨眼。他的眼睛实际是深蓝色，和卢克的虹膜颜色很像。他最后并没有弹。

3

实际那段时间安纳金正因为巡演到处往外跑，每到一处，便威胁帕尔帕廷：我要带我儿子，否则——我也不去了！这属于他绝不会告诉卢克，而卢克全都知道的事。实际他在排练的时候就很混蛋，不论帕尔帕廷给他加多少演出场次，全部一概接下来。唰唰唰：一片两片三片四片。他吞药的时候看上去很吓人，脖子猛地一仰，满手的白色药片顿时全数消失不见，而后像吓了一跳似的一回头，朝卢克看过来：“你怎么进来啦？”

卢克迷惑地看着他。“你在干什么？”

安纳金耸耸肩，一手垂下去，药瓶消失在口袋里。“到外头去等我。”他说。

卢克什么也没说。几分钟之后安纳金提着吉他从化妆间里走出来，金灿灿的眼睛望了卢克一眼。他的眼神看上去变得很不一样，卢克不知道那是出于隐形眼镜还是药物，或者两者皆有。他又想到安纳金的话：这是艺术人格。或许不是，安纳金又说，那就是我。

安纳金口中的艺术人格是个彻头彻尾的暴君。那时候卢克站在嘈杂的人群里，感到头晕眼花。安纳金的长发飘散在舞台的白色灯光中，闪着一种灿烂斑斓的黄金与红铜似的金属光彩，像一簇火焰。他的眼周涂着黑色眼线，耳朵和眉骨上全打着黑色的钉。他穿一身漆黑的皮革套装，腰间绕着一圈圈金属链条，胸口的苍白皮肤上露出半边火焰状纹身，身后那条哥特风格的黑色披风随着他的步伐翻卷，舞得像帆，带起风来。

“唱！”暴君下令道。这是低频嘶吼，卢克感到耳朵都要炸开了。人群沸腾起来，安纳金像阵风似的刮过舞台，伴随一种影影绰绰的幻觉，像一个金属做的银色的人形，里面充满轮轴、杠杆、气缸与壳类机械，接着影子散去，他扭头望着卢克，眼睛柔和地弯了起来，金黄的眼睛分明像两轮太阳，眼圈在肾上腺素的作用下变得有点儿泛红。卢克朝他露出微笑，摆一摆手。下一刻人群唱起一句歌词来——安纳金拾起麦克风，视线重新转向台下。

“ **……** **直落无底深渊，在那儿停驻，** **”**

 **“** **铁索锒铛，幽囚在烈火牢狱，** **”**

 **“** **那就是胆敢向全能者问鼎的下场** **……** ”*

在人群的声浪中安纳金的吉他轰鸣起来，在强烈失真的加长独奏和加花节奏的鼓点中那混合的旋律仿佛接天通地的一片钢铁废墟，接着球形火焰次第升起，黑色的火焰仿佛许多长线，又像生着獠牙的骨骸，像风暴似的飞向火炭与熔岩色的天空。他的吉他手柄殷红闪闪，像鲜血和长剑的模样。他的身影陷在舞台的白色强光和里，金煌煌地，美丽得像一个生着漆黑翼翅的堕天使。

从中他想到了第三首歌。安纳金在中场换衣服的时候又掏出那药瓶来，露出那种骇人的姿态，像一个饿了很久的人，脖子猛一仰，把一手药片全灌进喉咙里去，靠着墙闭上了眼。卢克围过去，安纳金伸手揉揉他的头发。那时候他额头上有汗珠的闪光，卢克不知道他的手有这么冷。

“祝我摔断胳膊摔断腿。”他像念咒语似的说，阴暗地笑了，又转身去脱那披风，身影消失在几个工作人员背后。一分钟之后他重新从人群中出来，抓起吉他回了舞台上。那一瞬间他的身影像要融化入一片白光中去，仿佛失焦镜头下一根黑色的长针。

4

其实安纳金根本藏不住这种事，他的化妆间里乱扔了很多这一类瓶子，搞清楚他在吃什么药并不是困难的事。大部分是一些巴比妥酸盐和阿片类物质，苯巴比妥、吗啡、可待因、芬太尼、美沙酮，卢克把那些橙色的塑料瓶子握在手里，忽然感到胳膊上的力气都被抽走，没有来由地想到一句形容：“白茫茫的荒漠上爬着一些蚂蚁样的极微小的黑字”。安纳金推门进来的时候愣了一下，他脸上的妆还没有卸，眼下晕黑一片，脸色看上去比在舞台上更苍白些。卢克回过头，安纳金什么也没说，只是伸手拉过一张椅子坐下，头往后仰去，双眼闭上了。

“老爸。”卢克说。

安纳金没睁眼，从喉咙里哼一声。

“我对你来说是坏影响吧？”他说，“你比我好，卢克，这就够了。”

他叹口气，撑着椅背慢慢直起身子，他的眼圈有很多血丝，把脸转向镜子，伸手去卸隐形眼镜——眉头痛得皱了一下，卢克注意到他的手在抖。

“我帮你卸。”卢克说。

这话听起来很吓人，他凑近安纳金，在卸掉隐形眼镜的过程中他们都没说话，他用镊子夹住那鲜黄色的薄片，把它放进护理液里，两汪透明发亮的液体在灯光下呈橘黄色，安静地来回晃荡。他抬起头看着安纳金。他的瞳孔缩得很小，虹膜蓝得近乎漫溢出来，像海上的浓雾。他朝卢克眨眨眼，伸手去抽桌子上的卸妆棉，往脸上粗暴地一把把抹着。

“永远别戴着隐形眼镜睡觉。”他喃喃地说，“我试过一次……”化妆棉贴在眼睛上，用力一拉，擦出两条黑色的痕迹，挂在脸上，他孩子气地眨着眼睛，“操。”

卢克把一只手放在他肩膀上。安纳金的锁骨与肩胛骨从外套下头尖尖地硌着他的手。他看着安纳金说：

“给我讲讲你的艺术人格吧。”

安纳金把又一张卸妆巾擦过眼睛，这时眼线已经几乎全数擦去，眼眶通红，眼下的阴影也显露出来，他慢慢擦着脸，站起身子。

“怎么问起这事？”他说，“达斯·维德是个操蛋的渣滓，和我一样，因为他就是我，就是这么简单。来吧，回酒店。” 

“你在吉米秀和艾伦秀上就这么说，”卢克跟上去说，“你快把艾伦吓哭了。”

“这证明我说的是实话。”

“说不定还有孩子在看呢。”卢克说，“那可是艾伦秀。”

“我他妈的不在乎，”安纳金说，“反正是帕尔帕廷逼我去的。”

深夜的空气很凉，天上有零零碎碎的星星，全像浸没在深水里似的，放出微弱飘摇的银光。安纳金把两只手插进风衣口袋里，笑嘻嘻地用两边衣服一把裹住卢克，黑色的长下摆像两只蝙蝠翅膀，安纳金的身上有股浅淡的苦味儿，是烟草、汽油和酒精混在一起的气味，——闻起来也像件易燃易爆的危险品。卢克抬起头，对上安纳金的眼神，两人都格格地笑起来。

“那周六夜现场呢？”

“我没去，”安纳金说，“谁也不能逼我扮演一个机械白痴。就连帕尔帕廷也不能。”

“原来还有这事！”

“不准问。”

“给我讲讲嘛。”

“我不要。——先上车，卢克。”

安纳金说，卢克伸手去拉车门，跳进车里，安纳金跟在背后。车里很温暖，安纳金把头往靠背后仰，车窗外的街灯把流动着的，紫色与白色的光斑投在他的脸上，卢克扭头看着他。

“其实艺术人格是个借口，”安纳金说，眼睛慢慢闭上了，“达斯·维德，他就是我。不论是谁问我，我都会这样说。”

“我觉得，”卢克说，“他把你弄得实在很累。”

安纳金把眼睛睁开一道缝，看着卢克。他的眼睛很红，眼里有细碎的血丝，像裂开碎纹的玻璃球，直视着它让人产生一种想要揉眼睛的难受感觉。他什么也没说。

“我觉得你其实不太……不太喜欢他，”卢克说，“那么为什么要创造他呢？”

“我当然他妈的不喜欢他，”安纳金说，“但是他是我唯一能想出的东西了。我只能写这样的曲子，这叫作……操，我不知道，报复心？”

“要不要试试看，写些你确实喜欢的作品？”卢克说，“我在这儿，我可以和你一起写。”

“不要，”安纳金说，眼睛又闭上了，脸上浮现出火焰褪色似的苍白一片，“太晚了，卢克。你确实应该把我当个死人。”

车停在酒店门口的时候安纳金已经睡着了，使劲摇晃才把他弄醒，那一瞬间他像全然不知身在何处似的，眼睛惶然地大睁着，像一只垂死的鸟，翅膀挣扎扑腾一番下了车。走出电梯口的时候他把半数重心压在卢克身上，他意识到安纳金的手还在发抖。即使下了舞台，安纳金也没有摘掉霹雳手套，冰凉的黑色皮革贴在卢克的手心里。


	2. Chapter 2

延迟的前言： （害，烂俗的乐队au，我只能爬

5

那段时间安纳金的巡演几乎每天有一场，他的行为也很规律：在入睡之前吞掉许多药片，把整个白天都睡死过去，晚上他起来，亢奋得像什么也没发生似的，仿佛只有在舞台上他才放出光与热来，像一颗持续燃烧几个小时的金色烈日，一走下舞台，骄阳便凋谢死去，等到第二天再次复活。卢克忍无可忍的时刻爆发在几天之后，双手叉腰地站在化妆间门口，盯着安纳金看。“别再吃这些药了，”他说，“你要是不舒服，我陪你去医院。”

安纳金像阵风似的越过卢克刮进房间里来，金灿灿的眼里闪着光，像吐息火球的烈日，哥特风格的黑色长披风在背后翻卷，他把披风从肩上扯下来，领口戴着的金属链条叮当作响。他朝卢克笑了。

“我好得很，卢克，”他宣布，“我从没有这么高兴过，这是——我最高兴的——一次巡演！”

卢克瞪大眼睛，“你脸色好差。”

“卢克，你听，”安纳金笑着说，“你要是乐意，我等会儿带你上台，你做我的键盘手，好不好？会很好玩的，我保证，你什么也不用担心。”

他说，伸手揉揉卢克的头发。

“祝我摔断胳膊摔断腿。”他说，像阵风似的卷出了房间。舞台上传来贝斯的轰鸣，仿佛雷声，在聚光灯投下的白色强光中安纳金拾起吉他走上前，灯光变幻，四下转暗，把一道红色光柱投在他的身上。他低下头，按下一个寂静的摇把颤音，行进，变幻，撕裂。

你在安纳金的专辑里总能找到战火纷飞的声音，仿佛恒星吐息火球，合金铁骑的苍白翼翅与光环——从红光的虚无中降临。举头去望，天上开满鲜红的火球，嘶嘶作响，仿佛一片超现实主义的倒置的血海。——如此清晰，如此鲜明，像由面前铺开一幅实时直播的全息画面，在直面恐怖的骇然中谁也无法发出声音——这就是安纳金所谓的暴政。长久以来卢克对这些作品的抨击相当熟悉，又想起电脑上展开的简述：安纳金给他的专辑系列取名作《帝国》，这一系列专辑，环环衔接，情节完整，弧光美丽：从种种方向开辟出一支全新的重金属流派，风格之鲜明则令人感到不寒而栗。视频往下滑，切换到许多保守宗教团体的抵制场面，安纳金每发行一张新专辑，都会引发这类热潮，横幅和嘈杂的口号呐喊道：这是撒旦的音乐。跳过，鼠标滑过电脑屏幕，纪录片的剪辑视频中出现一段法国电视台的采访现场，一个声音说：“有人说您的作品包含了许多独裁政权和恐怖组织的经典符号，甚至包括第三帝国……您对此怎么看？”——镜头一转，安纳金坐在一边，脸上戴了一幅无框红色墨镜，满不在乎地耸耸肩：“这两样东西——本质上是同一回事。你可以说它是一个邪恶帝国，也可以说它只是个成功的恐怖组织。这就是我的意思。”

单击：暂停。卢克从回忆中抬起头来，感到观众的尖叫声浪愈发嚣张，这时音乐正行进到下一阶段，加花的鼓点加入进来，在吉他的强力和弦中安纳金在用黑嗓嘶吼一些歌词，在互调失真的高度粗糙的泛音列下它听起来几乎不像人类的声音——而像某种超自然或超科技的机械轰鸣，坚船利炮，铁马金戈，在钢铁的银白苍穹上纯粹暴力地撕扯出黑洞洞的口子，在神秘的周期与振幅中裂口蔓延开来，嘶嘶作响：

“ **监牢就圈定，**

**在外层黑暗处，给他们划定的界限**

**距离正好是中心到太极的整整三倍……** ”*

他的声音像带着黑魔法，像带着真实的质量似的，汇成匕首刀尖似的庞然形状，沉重地朝下坠去：旋律推进，琴弦缠绕的金属丝间睁开了神秘的紫色眼睛，瞥见另一世界的一角：红的海与绿的火，——像从最深的海沟朝上看，千万吨压强的海水尽数压在胸口，近乎让人窒息。

6

安纳金回到酒店的时候脸色发白，身子摇晃一下，靠在墙上，满头长发乱糟糟地垂在脸上，卢克迎上去，他朝卢克抬起眼睛。

“操，”他声音嘶哑地说，“真他妈扯淡……”

他掏出药瓶来，来回扭动盖子，它啪地掉在地上。卢克把它捡起来，勉强辨认出吗啡的字样，他扭开盖子，把它递到安纳金手里。

即使隔着霹雳手套，他也能看得出安纳金的手抖得很厉害。卢克皱起眉头，看着他把满手药片灌进嘴里，猛一仰头，像一个饿了很久的人。

“老爸，”卢克说，“你到底怎么了？”

“没什么，”安纳金说，闭着眼深深吸气——嘶嘶作响——呼气——睁开眼睛，“操，别他妈瞪着我了，卢克。”

他说，从墙上直起身子，像恢复了一点力气似的，拖着步子走进去，身子软绵绵倒在床上，满头金发像浪花似的披散开来，黑色风衣的宽大下摆仿佛弯折的大鸟翅膀，长长地拖在背后。卢克跟上去，在床沿上坐下了。

“给我弹点东西吧，”安纳金说，声音闷在枕头里，仍听起来像绷紧了似的，“去弹那个……我这儿有把木吉他……”

“好。”卢克说。

他拿着木吉他回来的时候安纳金的姿势几乎没变，朝卢克抬起头来。他的眉头紧锁着，眼睛很红，瞳孔缩成一对黑点，仿佛就要消融在蓝色的虹膜的酸海里，卢克把手按在琴把上，安纳金再次闭上眼。

“我给你讲故事吧，”卢克说，拨动琴弦，指尖流出几轮复调单音，“我到这儿来之前正跟韩和莱娅一起做一个民谣摇滚项目，我们做得很好，你知道吗，老爸？我们是搭档。我想民谣和小提琴真的很配，韩给莱娅写的几乎全是情歌，还说专辑就叫《公主殿下大人》，莱娅说绝对不准！我们最后决定专辑叫作《摩托泰迪》。他弄来一架二手looper机，我们就在上面作曲，白天我们一起去录音棚，我去做键盘手，莱娅负责小提琴的段落，晚上韩开车带我们到森林里去，满天都是星星……”

他说，在细流似的音符中露出微笑，单音渐渐变成十二平均律下的和弦，旋律爬升，“实际我在入学前就看过莱娅演奏的片段，她发视频邮件给本，拉的是帕格尼尼二十四首随想曲，我想她真是个天才！本给我们俩都写了推荐信。我入学以后去找她，莱娅以为我是来找茬的，差点儿用琴弓揍我。她那时候可真凶……”

在回忆中他笑出来，手下节奏加急，旋律变幻，进入一个行板主题，许多铮铮的扫弦中透出一种雨声似的急促效果，他又说：

“后来我们三个就很铁了。大二的时候我进了尤达的作曲课题，累得够呛，只能在吃饭的时候聚在一块儿。毕业汇演的时候我和莱娅合奏，弹的是圣桑的引子与回旋，那天韩带我们去市中心广场，我们把音箱放在车上，把吉他和小提琴搬出来，就在广场上表演，唱我们写的歌，还唱鲍勃迪伦、枪与玫瑰、AC/DC、平克弗洛伊德、齐柏林飞艇、皇后、大卫鲍伊，——天呀，把我们爱听的全唱了一遍！那是个周五晚上，我们好好赚了一笔，琴盒都装满了零钱！于是大吃一顿……”

琴声进入下一个主题，琴弦之间也像睁开了笑着的闪光的蓝色眼睛，扫拨下一波繁密的和弦，调式变幻，仿佛胸腔之间开出笑声的浪花，双眼朝上望去：看见乳白的星空、金黄橘红的夜市灯火，这时视角上升，像生出了音符的轻盈翅膀，身体变作一朵云朵，天空越离越近，十指碰上了星星：清亮的白光浸润指尖，像触摸一条冰凉的河，水面上升起一轮硕大的半月，色彩由青蓝渐变作纯白，朝两侧伸出两座象征光明的棱角，薄如蝉翼，微微颤动着，漏下许多钻石光彩似的虹光的碎片。

朝着月亮——越飞越近——而后云朵散去，步伐降落在白皑皑的夜色中，轻得仿佛羽毛——

“老爸？”

安纳金没说话，呼吸声变得平稳，更慢也更轻柔，卢克凑近来，伸手把毯子一角盖在他身上，又去摆正他的胳膊。

在移动中安纳金畏缩一下，眉头在睡梦中皱了起来。卢克松开手，低下头去端详：安纳金的霹雳手套上绕着很多金属搭扣，他尽可能轻地把它们解开。安纳金的两只手臂上都有纹身，黑沉沉地，右手纹着赛博朋克风格的机械义肢骨架图案，左手则全被密密麻麻的火焰花纹覆盖。卢克想他还未如此近距离地观察过这些纹身图案，华丽繁复的黑色线条间露出斑驳的苍白皮肤，像星星点点的月光碎片，又隐隐约约有纵横交错的长长轨迹，贯穿手臂。

他花了一点儿功夫才追踪清楚这些伤疤：苍白的增生组织从指骨直延伸到上臂，直到被袖管遮盖住而无可追踪下去，边缘交织着手术缝线穿刺的白色痕迹，蜿蜒曲折，形状仿佛荆棘的尖刺，交错的獠牙，又像一块玻璃，砸得粉碎，再把碎片粗暴地粘合起来，拼成一块怪异歪扭的东西。

他抬起头便吓了一跳。安纳金半睁着眼，从枕头和乱糟糟的头发间看着他，眼神迷蒙缥缈，仿佛仍然身处梦境似的。

“老爸。”

安纳金朝他眨眨眼，卢克凑上去，把一只手放在他的肩膀上。

“老爸，我不知道……”

“闭嘴，儿子。”

他迷迷糊糊地说，眼睛又闭上了，重新睡了过去。卢克坐在原地，望着他指尖下的琴弦，仿佛用手拢着一只黑暗中闪着微光的鸟：这就是第四首歌。

7 

在电脑屏幕的荧光中卢克戴好耳机，把一截毯子盖在头顶，把文件夹打开。

一个视频跳出来。在一片金灿灿的舞台和管弦乐队前两个人走上前：视频里的本·肯诺比比卢克认识的模样更加年轻，穿着正式演出的燕尾礼服，打蝴蝶领结，金发梳成旁分。本身边的青年也穿着黑色燕尾服，满头卷发，他朝本看去一眼，两个人都微笑起来，一同朝台下鞠躬。掌声中本站定在指挥台上，青年在钢琴前坐下了。

本举起指挥棒，管弦乐队奏出头一个乐句：肖邦第一钢琴协奏曲。E小调，宏伟的第一主题，乐章交迭，仿佛许多悬空的神殿楼阁，张开了红与金色的翼翅与光环，在黑暗的虚空中结成大河的洪流，听来广大而空旷。在这种音乐中卢克产生一种神秘的感受：你同时想到海和太空，周遭的管弦乐队仿佛红海分成两面，洪流中青年的钢琴声照了进来，仿佛投下一道蓝白光柱，变得愈发明亮，交错的八度扑闪着生有蓝宝石眼睛的锋利翼翅，有棱角的多孔的太阳汇聚又分裂，这时镜头推进，把一个特写投向青年：他的双眼安静地垂下了，十指像白色的蝴蝶，在键盘上飞舞，在视觉暂留中重影连成模糊的一片，指骨从光亮的皮肤下显出棱角的形状，仿佛纤细的新生枝条，闪着浅淡的金色光彩。他像身处一种纯然的平静中似的，在乐句的停顿间抬起头来，朝本瞥去一眼，蓝色的闪光的眼睛扫过镜头。

同卢克一样的颜色，他从他的眼睛里看见他自身的影子，像从魔镜中看见倒影，一闪而过，又像夏日的闪电，透过时间的迷雾，照在卢克身上。在乐句的推进中主题推进到第二主题，琶音汇聚又缠结，听来仿佛海面，波浪前后衔接，其上覆盖一幕紫罗兰与红宝石色的管弦乐的天空，发光的云朵拉成长絮，形状像火又像残破的旗，这时琴声变得愈发急促，浪潮扭转直下，卷过高耸的空中的钢铁神殿、海市蜃楼，建造、上升、螺旋，在红色的虚空中坍塌崩毁，最后消散，你在天火和暗色的浪潮中瞥见高耸的幻影，一头扎进旋律的风眼中去。青年抬起眼睛来，视线再次越过镜头，望了本一眼，又很快回到键盘上：睫毛在眼窝下投射进两片圆形的浅色阴影，他的脸上有种很柔和的羽毛似的神情，近乎是孩子气的。

卢克把头从毯子里抬起来，把一只手贴在客房墙上，仿佛它是一样入睡的活物。想象视频里的人目前就在墙壁另一侧的感觉很怪，近乎令人不安，因为安纳金从没有跟他讲过他自己的事，像一个没有过去的人。因为在安纳金身上有一种这样怪异的撕裂感：他像同时是两个人，跟他相处的时候你不得不越过其中一个对着另一个大声喊话。对这种怪异现象本·肯诺比的解释更加简单：本来就是两个人。你要是这样想，许多事都会想明白的，卢克。说这些话的时候卢克正跟本并排坐在他公寓楼下的公园里，本掏出一把面包碎，朝鸽子扔去：扑啦啦啦！漫天的灰色鸟儿尖叫着起飞，他转向卢克，把一沓东西交给他。

“我想现在应该交给你，卢克。”

本说。卢克低下头：是一沓旧谱子。——其上看见一种陌生的潦草字迹，字母拐角锋利张狂，这绝不是本的字迹。扉页上大大写着： **献给欧比旺·肯诺比，我的老师，他时常教训我，可是，我敬佩他，永远爱他。**

落款的名字是 **安纳金·天行者。**

底下又模糊地画着一张漫画笑脸。

卢克惶然地抬起头，对上本·肯诺比的眼睛。他什么也没说。

这时他去翻那谱子：这是一首二重奏。卢克的手指按在谱子上——一个钢琴的单音引入乐章，接上一排爬升的八度，像一道笔直的光明刺破黑暗。而后小提琴的声部融合进来，同钢琴的旋律交缠着，旋律行进，愈发激烈，五线谱间充斥着用力的手写字母： **fff** ！——戛然而止在半个乐句上：后面几页缺失了，纸张被火烧去大半，留下一条焦黑褶皱的锯齿状边缘。

他什么也没说。

“他那时候还没写完，”欧比旺温和地说，“我想，它再也不会写完了。”

“发生了什么事？”卢克说，把谱子焦黑的锯齿状边缘拾起来，纸张边缘很脆，翻动的时候发出轻微的沙沙声，像要在一点最轻微的力气下碎开似的，他松开了手。

“你可以和他去，”欧比旺说，“没关系的，卢克，我相信你——你没问题的。”

卢克抬起头。半小时后他站在漫天飞舞的大群鸽子中拿出手机，在风中电话响了一声就接通，另一头的声音有点模糊：“卢克？”

卢克感觉声音有点发干。“父亲。”他说。

电话另一头陷入一种沙沙的沉默，像身处某种嘈杂的环境似的，麦克风里的声音听起来很遥远。

“我……，（又是一阵沙沙的声音）没想过你还真会打我电话……”

卢克深深吸了口气。

“我会去找你的，父亲。”他说。

电话另一头又陷入沉默，几秒钟之后嘈杂声弱下去，声音变得清晰了。“卢克，”他说，“你现在在哪？我派人去接你。”

鸽子纷纷降落在地上，变成一簇簇灰紫色的运动的圆球，天空呈现一种通透遥远的灰白色，鸟的剪影扑啦啦地掠过高空，像一张黑白照片。那天风很大。半小时之后一辆灰色的柯尼赛格停在路边，车门朝上翻，卢克往后退了一步。

“上车。”安纳金说。

8

莱娅打来电话的时候是半夜，卢克从第一钢琴协奏曲的旋律中跳起来，把耳机摘掉。他接通电话。

“老弟，”莱娅说，“你真的还活着，太好了！”

“我很好，——嘿，我不是你弟！”卢克说，“我真是哥哥。”

“不可能，”莱娅说，“你一定是弟弟。”

“我绝对是哥哥，”卢克不出声地笑起来，“不信去问本。”

“我不信，”莱娅说，由她变得轻盈的声调听来，卢克知道她也在笑，“不过我决定让着你，——你怎么样，卢克？有没有缺胳膊少腿儿的？有没有受人的欺负？……嘿，韩，别闹！……对，是卢克……”

电话那端传来窸窸窣窣的声响，接着是韩的声音：

“小屁孩！”他粗声粗气地说，“小屁孩，是你吗？我们以为你早被生吞活剥了！你怎么样，小屁孩？你什么时候回来？”

“我好得很，完整且健全，达斯·维德没吃掉我，”卢克笑起来说，“放心吧。”

“我们在追踪你们的巡演路线，”莱娅说，“网上有好多演出的现场录像，可从没在里面看见过你。”

“卢克，说真的，”电话另一头传来扭打的声音，接着是韩的神秘兮兮的声音，——这种声音很有特点，仿佛能透过它实在地看见一张窃笑着的脸，眼角弯弯眯缝着，这张脸属于幸灾乐祸的韩·梭罗，“你怎么样？身陷危局吗？要不要我们去营救你？”

又传来扭打的声音，换成莱娅：“把手机给我，笨蛋，——卢克，你现在在哪儿？“

“在酒店，”卢克说，“你们俩快放心，我真的没事儿，我保证我现在好好的。我没上过台，你们当然见不到我。”

电话另一头听见莱娅和韩的叹气声。

“好吧，”莱娅最后说，声音变得柔和了，“卢克，我是说——你没事就行。你知道，昨晚有——有人给我发消息，是关于帕尔帕廷那个老僵尸的，还有——喔，你知道的， **他** 。都是些怪事，卢克，他和你说了些什么？”

卢克皱起眉头。实际他对帕尔帕廷的印象相当遥远，从网上搜到的照片里看，希文·帕尔帕廷是个面目慈祥的苍白老人，这些照片大部分来自莱娅在各大公共论坛上领导的抵制运动，——近几年来这些话题的浏览和转发量愈发暴涨，置顶的几条历史性新闻则全是几年来她和安纳金发的吵架帖子，最新一条还有韩的补充发言，骂得有来有回，这些帖子被转发数十万次，日后莱娅谈及它们，就凶残地笑：我可不怕这厮，这老僵尸！唯独他——是一切烂事的罪魁祸首，我们绝对要把帕尔帕廷的烂事告上法庭！人民的呼声是法律的意志。说到这儿一种跳跃的光焰在莱娅的黑眼睛里闪着，她一挥拳头——

“帕尔帕廷干什么了？”

“不是帕尔帕廷，而是 **他。** ”莱娅古怪地说，“我真他妈不敢相信。”

“好吧，维德， **他** 干什么了？”卢克说，“我保证他真的不想拿我炖汤，莱娅，”他咬了咬嘴唇，“莱娅！我——我好像在他面前说漏嘴了。他吓得从椅子上摔下去了。”

“你说漏嘴什么了？”

卢克又咬住嘴唇。

“你。嗯，你是 **我妹** 的事。”他不自然地说。这样的句子存放在脑海里是一回事，说出声来却显得格外怪异，莱娅则像全没有注意到似的，简短地哼了一声。

“我是说，卢克，他到底在搞什么？”她说，“不是说我有多在乎他，或者他那些操蛋专辑，但是——”她顿了一下，“他从没和你说过吗？”

卢克在床上坐直了。

“什么？莱娅！”

莱娅叹口气。

“老弟，他的专辑版权从来不在自己手上，”她耐心地说，“录音版权，词曲版权，——全部在帕尔帕廷手里。连最傻逼的工作合同也不敢这么签，因为他把所有的全给了帕尔帕廷，我想他单纯是个疯子，——否则，帕尔帕廷哪儿有那么多钱搞市场垄断？维德是他的头牌摇钱树，操，你知道这十几年里他的专辑屠过多少榜单吗？”

“基本是凶神，”韩插嘴道，“小屁孩，你以后不准这样。他刚刚出道的几年简直火得不像个人，嘿，你们两个小鬼那时候还小，我可全都记得，——他把原本的那一批老牌乐队全部挤下去了，商业榜单，奖项榜单，你该看看他的唱片销量，简直是屠杀，血腥得很，我都不知道玩乐队的还能搞独裁，真他妈恐怖，卢克。”

“但是这些专辑，”莱娅把手机抢回来，“没有一项版权在他自己手里，他只能分提成，可是作品的所有权——则全部在帕尔帕廷手里。我学过版权法，他的案例很不正常，卢克！但是他好像不太在乎，至少——直到刚才？” 

卢克攥紧拳头。

“这不好吗，莱娅？”他说，“版权本来应当是他的。”

莱娅沉默了一会儿。

“卢克，你可能不知道，他跟帕尔帕廷签的合同都很烂，要是单方面背约……”

她叙述时的声音很柔软，像一段棕色斑斓的狸花毛皮，透着深沉轻柔的呼噜声，绕着卢克打转。你听见这种声音，能够联想到一只安慰哭泣的人的猫儿，脑袋朝上扬，讨好地来回蹭着他的手。

卢克伸手机械地揉揉眼睛，他的胸口有点儿发闷，忽然感到什么声音也发不出来。猫儿似的声音着急起来，毛茸茸的光亮尾巴轻柔地蹭蹭他的脸：“你别着急，卢克，说不定他没事的。”

卢克什么也没说。

“卢克，卢克？”

“小屁孩？嘿，卢克？”韩的声音加入进来，停顿了一会儿，“你吓着他了，公主。卢克，拜托，他良心发现，或者疯病发作，忽然不想拿你，反而拿帕尔帕廷炖汤，这对你有什么坏处？可别再操心了！”

“我不知道这些事，”卢克在巨大的悚然中轻声地说，“我怎么能什么都不知道呢？”

“别胡扯了，这又不是你的错。”莱娅说，在电话另一头沉默了一下，“我刚刚做了调查，才知道这些事儿的，我——我告诉你这些，是害怕你受欺负，你要小心，卢克，”她又古怪地停顿了一下，“真是诡异，卢克，一切事都开始诡异了。”


	3. Chapter 3

9

安纳金坐在舞台边缘抽烟。头顶穹顶的黑暗投在他的身上，观众席空是一片发光的灰白色平原，像身处月球表面似的，一卷透明的白烟顺着他的唇边朝上流。他朝卢克扭过头来，把手里的烟盒递给他，卢克摇摇头，在他身边坐下了，两条腿顺着舞台边缘耷拉着。

“你没事儿的，卢克，”安纳金说，“我也想替你操心，但这没必要，你本来就不需要我。”

卢克抬起眼看他。安纳金戴着那副无框红色墨镜，他在反光镜片上看见自身眼睛的倒影。

“我需要你，”卢克说，“你是我父亲，我当然需要你。”

烟雾飘散在黑暗里。“大部分时间里我甚至不知道还有你这个人。”安纳金说。

“没关系，”卢克说，“现在你知道了。”

安纳金笑起来，烟头火光闪了闪，倒映在红色的镜片上，分裂成晃动的金黄的两点。“你觉得这是件好事吗？”他真诚地说。

“别这么说。”卢克说。

安纳金抬头看着黑洞洞的穹顶。一束光忽然亮起来：一颗苍白的光球高悬在黑暗里，仿佛一座微缩月球，光芒变幻，朝下投来一簇簇光，仿佛许多天蓝色的林立柱体，旋转着切割黑暗。

“今晚的灯光造型将会很好看的。”安纳金说，伸手朝灯光做了个手势，细长的指骨与腕骨间投下斑驳变幻的黑影，像嶙峋的墨水图纹，“这边的剧场我来过，他们设备很好，天，不像有些城市的傻逼舞台，你简直想揍他们！……”卢克也抬起头。

“我想好了，”卢克说。头顶的光柱色彩变幻，成了明亮的浅绿色，聚拢作一束，漏斗似的挂在空中，而后分裂，成了游散的许多长线，像下着一场绿色的火雨，“我来做你的键盘手。”

安纳金扭头看他，那一瞬间他的脸仿佛一张电影荧幕，许多苍白迷蒙的褪色光影从中一闪而过，他深吸口气，长长吐出一口烟。

“你为什么愿意这样对我，卢克？”

卢克看着他。在他就要想到该说什么时安纳金别开了脸，从舞台上站起身子，转身进了后台。

10

“上台的时候穿这个，”安纳金说，把一件黑色夹克举起来，越过它皱着眉头上下端详着卢克。“我给你画画眼睛，”他又说，在卢克面前坐下来，用无名指蘸着黑色眼影粉，“闭眼，卢克，”他说，冰凉的一点重量落在卢克的眼睑上，来回扫了扫，卢克笑起来，“睁眼。”卢克往镜子看一眼：他的眼睑上闪着一点黑色的金属虹光，使眼睛显得格外大，像一对在黑暗围绕下放光的蓝色月亮。 

“你看着挺好的。”

安纳金说，转身从抽屉里掏出一把橙色的小瓶子，依次往手中倒药片，掌心贴在嘴上，猛一仰头，又重复一次，眼睛闭上了，像在等着什么似的。卢克朝其中越积越多的处方单看去一眼：“二乙酰吗啡”，其下隐约瞥见了一次性针头的昏暗反光，他皱起眉头。

“等这一回巡演完了，”卢克说，“我想陪你戒掉这些。”

安纳金睁开眼。“在台上正常发挥就好，你挺厉害的，卢克，你没事的。”

他转身出了化妆间，披风一角挟着风鼓起，像一面小小的三角形黑帆，消失在走廊尽头。

卢克走上舞台的时候所有聚光灯全转向他，猛然变亮：这时安纳金站在一片猩红的暗光下，满头金发染上一层血流似的色彩，像笼罩在血红的恒星光环中央，狭长的黑影在他的身后幢幢地蔓延，分裂又聚拢，像铁的暗海、拢起的宽阔翼翅，他朝卢克伸出手。

在满目刺眼的红色的寂静中卢克听不见别的声音。几秒钟后台下的尖叫仿佛水流，涓涓地渗入耳膜，像被看不见的手慢慢扭开音量，——变成一片震耳欲聋的浪潮。他在键盘前站定了，安纳金朝观众做了个发号施令的手势，卢克看见台下攒动的人群，视线全数转向他，模糊的面目五官隐没在亢奋的彩色阴影中，像另一个宇宙的人海的幻影。

他在键盘上弹出几个单音，弹的是安纳金的下一首曲子，把开头的一段即兴重复改成连串的琶音，由低音部爬升，跨过几个八度，中间加入代替鼓点的数列和弦，而后反复一遍。在钢琴的音色中这首歌听起来变得很不一样，卢克露出笑容，在敲击的八度重音中朝安纳金看去。这时安纳金的眼睛仿佛幽暗将熄的金色太阳，和他视线交汇。

曲子升高一个调式，卢克双手并进，弹起一段华彩变奏，在一片血海的天空中密集的琶音来回扫荡，像生着翼翅的大型笔刷，在深红的画布上覆盖一道道的流星似的颜料，漫天火花染成了青蓝与纯白的流星色彩，琶音化作暴雨，落向地面，汇成白日之火的大河，蜿蜒曲折地画下了旋律的波动的图案；乐章变幻，圆形的宝石像湛蓝的眼睛似的睁开了，迷茫地眨了眨，黑漆漆的瞳孔在聚焦中骤然缩小，在一个静谧无声的瞬间，——

安纳金朝他眨眨眼，把着琴颈，抬高半周，高度失真的双音推弦轰鸣听来仿佛白铁与钢元件和齿轮的声音，逻辑线路在重负之下崩毁、撕碎、损伤、迸裂，摇把和泛音的华彩听来像悠长的警笛，又像机械硅基声带的高亢哀鸣，生化分子链化作灰烬，镀了铬的废墟与死的骨骼绽开虹光的焰火，一瓣一瓣，像鸟的飞羽，在无影灯的一片纯白地狱中朝下坠落，化作灰烬。这时卢克跟上去，清音和失真合声的和弦仿佛四溅的白色火花，铮铮作响，缠结交叠，吉他的白噪声仿佛钢刀在风中发出唿哨，与键盘的共振声混合在一起，不绝于耳。安纳金把着话筒嘶吼的声线很怪，仿佛他的声音只是由胸腔洞穿喷薄的一簇闪光的黑色长线，弯折振动，熔断切割，在空气中画下了不规则的锋利轨迹：

“…… **叛神自贻伊戚，沉沦堕落**

 **自我勾引，自我败坏；** **……”***

空中有纷飞旋转的绿色光柱，把暗光的巨环投在舞台上，仿佛月球降下的牢笼。这时曲子升高一个调，在陡然爬升的尖锐的吉他哨音中卢克跨过四个八度，双手开合，扫荡过交错的八度和弦，这种震颤从指尖直往上流，变成脑海中白热的一片，许多神秘的思维的场线顺着指尖四下流散，青少年时期曾学过的力场结构走马灯似的闪过他的脑海：水的青丝。力的青丝。磁的青丝。空间的青丝。锥形的，梭形的，波形的神秘的青丝，全数化作琴弦，在他的指尖炽烈地燃烧，连接他的血和骨骼——像灯与星光似的亮了起来。仿佛透过纯然灼热的一张白色光幕，瞥见其后两条音轨的弦线——一道血红，一道亮绿，像画又像流星，在天体间互相追逐，燃尽而后崩毁，死灭在灯光明灭的幻觉的浪尖上——这时安纳金扫过最后一个大七度音程，吉布森轰鸣一声：一个戛然而止的结尾。

一道淡蓝的灯光落在卢克身上把他用光明盖着。皮肤微微有点儿发热，他眯起眼睛。安纳金朝台下又做个手势，下方响应地伸出一片胳膊的丛林——共同摇动着，仿佛浪潮。

“ **我逃的路全是地狱；我自身即是地狱；**

**在底层还有等而下之的一层，**

**狺狺然张大口要将我一口吞噬，** **……** ”*

11 

卢克的手落到键盘上的时候感到世界陷入寂静，他按下最后一个和弦。

在过去的巡演现场里，他曾经弹起它许多次，这一回安纳金的吉他没有跟上来，鼓点和贝斯也散去——只剩他的键盘的声音，震耳欲聋，像心脏猛然跳了一大跳。他感到自身喘息，一起一伏，视线所及只剩白茫茫的一片舞台，像白热孤绝的沙海。

台下模模糊糊有欢呼的声响，遥远迷茫，像海底传来的古老回音。这时安纳金转过身来，金灿灿的眼睛望着他，又朝他做个手势。这时安纳金像站在时间的沙丘另一侧，分与秒像一些雪白的沙粒，从他和卢克之间的空隙里静谧地流走，仿佛沙漏，留下一片超现实的纯白扭曲的海，浪花席卷而来，像一面无信号的老式雪花屏幕，再也无可触及——

在一种神秘的感受下他离开键盘朝安纳金走去，他笑着伸手环住卢克的肩膀。安纳金的身上有种浅淡的苦味儿，是烟草、机油和酒精混合在一起的味道——闻起来也像件易燃易爆的危险品，他的胸口和肋间急促地起伏着，像在承受一场由内而外的风暴，感到他的胳膊的真实重量让卢克感到安心，他抬起头：安纳金在谢幕的时候朝台下伸手一挥，笑了起来。这动作粗暴又优雅，炽烈又淡漠，无可模仿，无可理解，卢克感到心脏紧缩，这是种类似痛觉的陌生感受，他逼自己去想这个事实：安纳金的胳膊正环在他的肩膀上，这表示安纳金确切存在于此，——这个想法令他安心，直到灯光熄灭，走下舞台，他还在心里一遍遍地默念着它，像念一个咒语。他像验证这想法似的抬头去看：安纳金的满头金发笼罩在阴影里，确切存在着。“卢克，”他看着卢克说，“你挺厉害的。”

他没有说下去，眼睛像很困似的闭上了，身子软绵绵地往下坠，卢克撑住他的胳膊，好阻止他摔在地上，没有成功。在这种情形下卢克什么也没说，伸手往口袋里摸出一瓶巴比妥，他抖着手拧开盖子——它发出咔啦咔啦的轻微声响，药片猛地甩了出来，白花花地落了满手。

“我今晚要带你去医院，”卢克蹲下身说，数着手里的药片，这时安纳金坐在墙边，两条长腿在地上伸直了，头仰着靠在墙上，眼线被冷汗晕成漆黑一片，捂着胸口咳嗽起来。这种声音，令人直产生一种想要深深吸气的难受感觉，卢克把手里的药片喂进他嘴里。

“等会儿我们就出发，”卢克说，试图让声音听起来严厉，安纳金闭着眼慢慢摇头。

“我拜托你，老爸，”卢克说，“就当是为了我……”

安纳金睁开眼，眼眶发红，眼底有白闪闪的一圈水光，卢克吓了一跳。

“很快就会结束了，卢克，”他哑着嗓子说，“操，是我搞砸了，卢克，我他妈搞砸了，……这回让我把它做好，至少我还能……”

他又摇摇头，把头埋进双手里。他的手还在发抖，霹雳手套上的铆钉打着滑刮蹭过头发。卢克把一只手放在他肩上。

“到我这儿来，”卢克说，“以后我们写新的歌，我们只写让人高兴的歌，写民谣和流行，什么都好，我们到森林里做采样，发布专辑的时候我们这样署名：安纳金·天行者和卢克·天行者，再也不管别的什么，谁也夺不走这些歌……”

他说，这时一些模糊的闪着光的希望的念头飘忽在脑海里，他又说，“我们再也不做全球巡演了！——我们只在你的手不痛的时候演出，你再不用吃止痛药了。不对，以后你只做主唱，我来做你的吉他手，我保证，我也可以弹得很好——”

“我知道，”安纳金很温柔地说，“等会儿，卢克。”

他又把头往后靠，深深吸了口气，再次开口的时候声音忽然降了四个度数：

“难为你过来，帕尔帕廷。”

他扭过头去，这时走廊尽头传来人的脚步声，而后是和蔼可亲的声音。

“别客气，我的小安纳金，你看着不太好，你没事儿吧？”希文·帕尔帕廷露出亲切的微笑，“还有你，卢克。”

12 

“我不和您签约。”

卢克平静地说，“我爸和您签过的合同我也看过，”他抬起眼睛说，“我知道那些条约照理说根本不合法。”他说，忽然一种大的恐怖仿佛龙的黑影，在他的脑海某处张开翼翅，他战栗了一下，“此外，我爸那时候的精神状况根本不适合签任何法律文件——”

这时他们正坐在酒吧里，从落地窗外看见深紫的夜空，他把视线移向安纳金：他的眼神看去很难形容，仿佛大质量的黑洞，把空间和时间全压得向内扭曲，汇聚在瞳孔里。直视这些虚拟的密集弯曲的场线令人骇然，他别开视线。

“卢克，我确实希望你能再考虑考虑。”

帕尔帕廷说，耐心地微笑着。

“卢克，好孩子，”他亲切地说，“我想这其中一定有误会，——我从不逼你父亲做任何事。他是出于自愿……”

“不对。”卢克说。

他朝老人直视着。

“我完全理解，”帕尔帕廷说，“你目前还没有签约过吧，卢克？你和你朋友们写的那张专辑——你们是个很有潜力的小乐队，你知道吗？”他朝卢克眨眨眼睛，低头从口袋里找出手机来，翻出一张网路页面。

他把手机荧幕转向卢克。

“这是你写过的歌，卢克，”他说，抬起眉毛，神情十分惋惜，“无可怀疑，都写得很好，卢克！——你不想具名发布它们吗？”他伤心地说，“你看，我封杀了它，我甚至可以同样封杀你本人；我指的是这个意思，卢克，”他说，“我确实希望你能再考虑考虑。”

“你他妈是在发疯吗？”安纳金慢慢抬起眼睛，蓝眼珠下方露出两道白边，“别再烦他了，帕尔帕廷。”

帕尔帕廷的微笑消失了。

“你得注意点，安纳金。”他和蔼地说。

“去你妈的。”安纳金说。

帕尔帕廷瞪着他看。安纳金站起身子，由上而下将帕尔帕廷仔细打量一番，这种眼神，令人想到盯着猎物的猫科动物，瞳孔缩成两根竖直的黑色长针；又像瞄准镜的十字准星，测距标线平滑地一路下移，对准帕尔帕廷的眼睛。在这类眼神的扫描下老人的面色变得苍白了，后背紧贴在座位靠背上，抬头盯着安纳金看。这时安纳金伸手往桌面扫去，帕尔帕廷面前的酒杯从桌子边缘往下掉，啪地摔在地上，成了一朵晶莹的银花。

在一片寂静中玻璃碎裂成千百片的声响变得如此之大，声波仿佛潮水似的在地板上流淌，安纳金笑得更开心了，那笑容疯狂、凶悍又专一，他大步穿过酒吧走向门口，用力推门，走了出去。卢克小跑几步跟上他。

他朝安纳金抬起头。这时夜色仿佛蓝色的清凉河水，由四面八方围拢而来，他垂下眼睫看着卢克。

“你——不用担心，卢克，”他冲卢克笑了，“你没事儿的，我保证。谁敢碰你的歌，我会弄死他们，你只管放心。至少我还有这点用处……”

卢克盯着他看。在夜色和车流的光线中安纳金周身滑过迷蒙苍白的光影，像一道道暗色星尘，在太空中卷起波澜。

“不会吓傻了吧？你这孩子，”安纳金说，“欧比旺怎么搞的？他平常全拿爱与和平那套狗屁来忽悠你吗？”他眯起眼，“这样好了，你给我写点东西，卢克。跟帕尔帕廷无关。——写什么都行。”

“老爸，”卢克说，“帕尔帕廷要怎么样？”

安纳金朝他眨眨眼。这时头顶的店铺招牌变幻色彩，把一圈闪烁不定的蓝白光线投在地上，他的面目和嘴唇在光线中投下浅蓝起伏的柔和轮廓。这时他的手机铃声响了起来，也不去接，他伸手揉揉卢克的头发。

“你回去等我，卢克。”他说，眯着眼睛，“我保证，很快就会结束了。”

他顺着街头另一侧走了过去。两个行人经过卢克面前，从一片遥远灯火中看去安纳金的头发像一簇红铜与黄金色彩的斑斓火焰，暗暗地闪烁着，他接通电话，说话的时候肩膀做了个停顿的动作，猛一抬头，步伐同时加大，风衣下摆仿佛一面黑帆，在身后飘了起来——穿过街头尽头，不再能看见了。

13

“ **I wanna go home,**

**Take off this uniform,**

**and leave the show,**

**But I'm waiting in this cell,**

**Because I have to know,**

**Have I been guilty all this time?** ”【1】

【1】：平克弗洛伊德《迷墙》


	4. Chapter 4

14

苍白的阴影落在卢克脸上，把他唤醒了。

头顶是一片宽阔刺眼的深灰色，窗外在下大雨。在一些特定的时刻，你不太能分辨自己究竟身处何处，他看着床脚散落的谱子，从手机上来自莱娅的三个未接电话中，他意识到自己是在哪里醒过来的。他把手机拿起来，照着莱娅的号码拨过去。

电话响了一声便接通，她直冲麦克风大叫道： 

“卢克，你还好吗？”

震耳欲聋。卢克做了个无意义的鬼脸，捂住耳朵。

“你拒绝得好！帕尔帕廷怎么敢封杀你？”她怒不可遏地说，“狗屁，他真是活腻了！”

卢克瞪大眼睛。

“你怎么知道的，莱娅？”

“废话，我有线人，——不然我要怎么收集证据？”莱娅说，“我看过你们的演出，卢克，这是你的宣发现场，帕尔帕廷也拦不住你，你懂吗？你应当继续演出你的曲子，我们都觉得这不是坏事，我想你在社交平台上出名得很，……是好的那一类出名。”她思索地说，“我这儿的证据收集还需要点儿时间，材料需要补充，但是我想这马上就能完成。不论如何，帕尔帕廷是活腻了，卢克。这一回我们准能消灭了他。”

“莱娅，”他迷惑地说，“你在干什么？”

电话另一端传来窸窸窣窣的声响。

“准备动手，小屁孩，”韩快活地说，“我喜欢你的现场，你知道，你不够意思。新谱子竟没给我看过？”

“那是我新写的，”卢克说，“你们——准备动手？韩！”

“时候已经到了，卢克，”莱娅冷酷地说，“帕尔帕廷是时候滚蛋了。”

卢克叹口气。

“你专心巡演就好，”莱娅说，声调柔和下来，“我想你没事儿的，卢克，我已搞明白了。”

卢克迷惑地眨眨眼。

“这我不怀疑，”他说，“但是——莱娅，你说的话可真古怪。”

“别担心了，”莱娅说，“你一定得没事才行。我只在乎这一件事。”她叹了口气，“最近准有许多怪事，未来怪事还会更多。你得小心，卢克。”她说，声音比平时更紧绷一点儿，仿佛猫儿弓起后背——卢克对于这种声调相当熟悉，它意味着她目前处于箭在弦上的专注状态。

“卢克，”韩把手机接过来，“遇见什么不对劲的事儿——及时跟我们讲，知道吗？我们随时预备前去营救你。”

卢克微笑起来。

“好，”他温和地说，“随时联系。”

他挂掉电话，盯着手机屏幕发呆。

他推开安纳金房门的时候许多白花花的雨点正落到窗户上，震耳欲聋，仿佛许多白色的石子。他走到房间里去。安纳金没换衣服，风衣湿漉漉的，下摆看去类似拢起的黑色的鸟类翼翅，裹在身上，他在床角蜷缩着的姿势也像只大鸟，卢克把一条毛巾拉上来。安纳金哼一声，眼睛睁开一条缝，安安静静地望着卢克。他的头发浸透雨水，成了铜似的深褐色，乱糟糟地蒙在额角上，他的脸白得如此，卢克吓了一跳。

“嘿，老爸，”卢克说，“没想吵醒你……”

安纳金勾勾嘴角。雨水的深蓝光影落在他的眉眼之间，虹膜颜色却变得浅些，像褪了色似的，他的眼底有深重的阴影纹路，看去类似深色的淤青，在大片的阴影中他的眼睛仿佛朝内凹陷，仿佛瞳孔中含着黑洞，把周遭一切往内吸，弯折进去。

“我给你弄点热的东西，”卢克设法轻快地说，“马上就来。”

安纳金摇摇头。

“你哪儿疼吗？”

“困。”

他的声音很沙哑，卢克仔细地看着他。

“你忙什么去了，老爸？”他说，“该不会喝酒了？”

他把手放在安纳金肩上。

“睡吧。”卢克说。安纳金闭上眼。

15

**“** **明亮之星、黎明之子啊，你怎么竟从天上陨落？** **”****

在模糊的，白鸟似的念头环绕中卢克抬起头，望着舞台上的情形，这时隐约间他感到许多碎片的词语在脑海里，都是一些歌词，像扑扇翅膀的白鸟，一闪而过而无可安定。在双手开合的大幅动作间他仿佛陷入思索，深蓝的和苍白的夜色——在记忆中流淌，确切得仿佛许多画面：街头的橘红的灯光，广告牌与灯箱的图案，排列成光明的森林似的两列，而他从中经过，在交叠的琶音之间仿佛滑翔，忽左忽右，飞过闪着光的黑色空气，像越过水面——

呈示部：b小调，持续的不和谐音程。这时旋律爬升，密集的八度来回交错，重合而后分离：狂浪，激流，陨石的鸟群，变奏。和弦的浪潮像暴雨从天而降。这时卢克引入一个新的主题，在和弦的许多切分节奏间他升高一个调式，仿佛铺开一面黑色天幕，琶音的闪光颗粒在其上编织、蔓延、构筑，半音仿佛在意识间拉开回环的长链。

“ **你这击溃列国的，怎么竟被砍倒在地上？** **”****

实际安纳金在录音棚的时候就很混蛋，卢克这样想的时候正坐在键盘前面，在黑键上敲着几个音，安纳金盘着腿坐在地板上，吉布森横在膝盖间，嘴里叼着一截烟头，抬头望着卢克。

“卢克，你听，”他孩子气地说，“我们用虚拟模拟合成器做个电子混录，多声道录音，你给我写键盘音轨，卢克。”

按压摇把，双音推弦，失真效果器下吉布森发出一种尖锐的撕裂似的声音，它同钢琴的声部合在一处，共同爬升，而后分离，强力和弦仿佛交缠跳闪的黑色螺线，在空间中越拉越长，越绷越紧，又按着一些音符走向结尾，卢克花了一点儿时间辨认出这是他原先写过的乐句。

“我没有把那谱子给你。”他在弹奏中眨眨眼。

安纳金朝他翻白眼，烟头的火光金灿灿地一闪。“狗屁，我又不是聋子。”

“ **你心里曾说：** **‘** **我要升到天上去，高举我的宝座，凌驾上帝手下的星。** **’”****

舞台上的红光一扫而过，环绕中央一座巨大的黑色空洞，像猩红的日食，黑影投在安纳金身上，仿佛漆黑的光环，他动作很大地一扫和弦，吉布森像闪电似的轰鸣一声，尖锐地推至高音，——像一道白热的长弧线，跨越钢琴声部上方，你不禁联想到弓弦拉满，把一支燃着白火的长箭射向太空，背后拖着虹光的弧线的长尾。他嘶吼的时候用了核嗓，听来比起人声，更类似一种逐渐解构死亡的自动反应机械，你听见这类声音，便感到体内某样东西剧痛地颤抖起来，发出压抑的硅基哀鸣：

**“‘** **我要坐在北方的极处，坐在盛会之山上。我要升到云霄之上，使自己与至高者同等。** **’”****

环形灯圈朝上升，在一片干冰的白雾弥漫中那光线的色彩变作一种透出幽光的暗红色，像火又像凋谢的落日，环绕着中央完满的正圆，——这一图案，类似大睁着的苍白的眼睛，虹膜中含着血光，战栗，升腾，舞蹈不息，在这种光下安纳金在他旁边，身子靠在键盘一角上，后背微微弓了起来，像要把全身的重量全部压在指尖，在琴弦间开出重瓣的黑色火花，飞速燃烧殆尽。这时吉他的声部织进旋律里来，高度失真的泛音列和弦噪边缘令人想到嘶嘶作响的磨损电路，电信号的不规律波形仿佛连排尖锐的獠牙，把原本的语句声调撕成碎片，熔化殆尽，再无可能分辨形状，音轨在揉弦的变奏中发散开来，仿佛许多漆黑的长线，互相交缠，在虚空中画下了轨道相连的黑色恒星与暗红星尘，光环轨道连成一线，斑斓的粒子化作了碎片和尘埃，——再次聚拢归结，光灿的白刃高速运转，切割、分解、崩裂、坍塌，这些三全音行进的目的如此明确，如此单一，在巨大的悚然中卢克按下双排的下降八度，跟上安纳金的即兴重复，两个声部重新交汇，他朝安纳金看去一眼：这时他低垂着视线，眼睛下面露着一片阴暗的青灰颜色，左手把在琴颈指板间飞速跳闪，嘴唇专注地抿成一条直线，仿佛暮色闪过一线苍白的暗光。

“ **可是，你必被摔到死人之地，掉进深坑的** **-”****

他没有唱下去，声音仿佛一根磨损的金属导线，忽然绷断了，无序的气声在空间中洞穿一座恶意的黑色漏洞，他伸手扶在话筒架上，长长的金发类似零落纷乱的暗色火花，朝前一扑，一绺绺地盖在脸上。这时卢克按下一个和弦，引入尾声，安纳金朝他抬起眼睛。

实际这个尾声听来更像一个变奏段落，小调转作大调，在这种安宁的旋律中四周的空气与回音仿佛水晶球里的蓝色雪花，闪着光缓缓沉淀，这时卢克感到脑海中白鸟似的念头终于降落，变作一片白鸽荡漾，他把几个句子哼了出来，那声音像一颗年轻的星星闪闪发着光，双手按下几个渐弱的主七和弦——和弦转位——跨八度和弦。

在暗下来的空气中仿佛还有神秘的声波的重影，斑斓地飘摇闪烁，像火光的余烬。他朝安纳金眨眨眼。在回忆中他总能想到安纳金的许多习惯，又想到安纳金写过的歌词，在那些故事中行星上生有暗海和闪光的运河，变异森林白色的枝桠根茎仿佛外骨骼，把那些行星吞吃殆尽，一直通往地核，大气层全含有剧毒，天空是一片紫绿色的火海，灰烬像黑色的雪花，每日都从空中下落……说到这儿安纳金冲他眨眼：你没有看过，卢克？那个年代的小说流行这些，等明天回我公寓，就把书找来给你。

他又说了一些科幻作家的名字，听来不像英语，或任何卢克认识的语言。有一天这些灰烬将要完全覆盖地表，安纳金叼着烟说，到了那时候，一切生物都要死绝，这时从太空望去，只能看见一颗纯黑的大球，它不折射光线，也不变化，它只是一座墓碑。他又把这些话写成了歌词，盯着那草稿纸发呆：瞧，我杀了一颗行星。这时他深吸一口，喷出一股烟——像无机质的真空中游离的一丝波动，这种淡漠仿佛黑洞，令人悚然，卢克把纸拿走，盯着上面潦草的字迹看。他严厉地说：谁说我没有看，老爸？我给你写，准能写得比你更好。

安纳金朝他看来。在烟头将熄的一点暗光中安纳金的脸上像有发亮的河流似的轨迹，他的表情仿佛一道苍白无质量的影子，连同暗下来的舞台上的面目重叠在一处。“废话，你当然比我更好，”他站在猩红的日食微光里说，微笑起来，“废话，卢克。”

16

在一些无规律的噩梦中卢克曾经见过这一类情形，这时他脚下有白花花的一地狼藉，他跨过它们，鞋跟踩在一根空针管上，两步以外是另一根。他在安纳金面前跪下来，手指上染了血，在灯光下明亮鲜红，仿佛透出怪异的紫色调，这时他喊着一些话，血顺着他的小指关节安静地淌了下去。

“闭嘴，”安纳金说，手捂在胸口上，身子靠在浴缸边蜷缩起来，“别叫了，你吵——吵到我了。”

卢克闭了嘴，感到周身的白色空气混凝土似的朝他压来，仿佛要形成一样高耸坚硬的东西，压在肩头，他悚然地瞪着眼，手伸向口袋里，把手机掏出来。

“我该送你去医院，”卢克说，“老爸，你不能这样下去……”

安纳金摇摇头。他的喉咙里有一种模糊的嘶嘶声，像细细撕碎东西的微弱声响，他的下半脸全是血，仿佛半张边缘撕裂的猩红面纱，闪着湿淋淋的光，那色彩仿佛颜料，顺着下颌落在T恤上，变作成串扩大弥漫的深色斑点。

“别，”他大睁着眼说，一股新鲜血迹顺着鼻子流下来，汇入猩红中去，“你不要也——卢克，你不要也这么对我，卢克。”

“我不要怎样对你？老爸，你该去医院，”卢克说，“你用药过量了。”

“我。”安纳金说，皱着眉头咳嗽起来，红色发亮的斑点溅在瓷砖地上，“我没有。”他吸了口气，喉咙里又发出那种撕裂东西似的嘶嘶声，他闭上双眼，缓慢地摇摇头。

“嘘，”卢克说，“再忍一下就好，马上去医院。”他说，伸手去扶安纳金的胳膊。他的胳膊也在流血，痕迹沿着静脉缓缓下流，仿佛垂下一只明亮无波澜的深红眼睛；他又摇摇头。

“拜托，老爸，我会叫救护车的。”

安纳金朝他睁开眼。这时他的眼里像只剩两片发着光的褪色虹膜，瞳孔缩成针尖大小，看来像瞎了一样。

“呸！胡说。我打死也不再去了。”他嘶哑地说，“我简直要在那儿买房产了。一个不动产，买在——我忘了那词怎么发音了。 **重症监护室。操蛋** 鬼地方——我说，让我出去吧，至少……让我到 **她** 的葬礼上去。帕尔帕廷说不行，他们把我关在——我大概揍了几个人，……我不记得……”他颤抖起来，脊背绷紧了，“没有关系，时候已经到了，我知道的。”他还揪着胸口，手指慢慢攥住领子，“是真的，卢克，我不骗你。都是我搞砸了。你恨我吧，卢克。你不该真地过来。我没法给任何人……我没法给你……你想要的。”

卢克瞪着他看。

“我不会那么对你的，”他在巨大的骇然中说，“我不会伤害你的。”他把一只手放在安纳金肩上，感到仿佛把手放在一件古老脆弱的动物骨架上，骨骼间的结缔组织河流般运动着，结构变幻，像空虚苍白的废墟，“我想帮忙，我来就是为了这事，老爸。我原本就是来帮你的。”

安纳金用那对褪色的蓝眼睛凝视着他。在他的眼里有迷蒙的光影，仿佛时间的青蓝的暮光一闪，在这种阴影中他的眼睛显得格外大，明亮得像一只濒死的鸟的眼睛。

“我明天得去找帕尔帕廷，”他像一个梦游的人似的说，笑了起来，“最后一点儿破事，好吗？我保证，马上就搞定了。帕尔帕廷永远不会再来烦你，卢克，我只在乎这一件事……”

“帕尔帕廷又给你加场次了？这是第几回？”卢克说，“我怎么不知道？”

安纳金什么也没说。卢克往前凑，慢慢搂住他，这时他们都畏缩了一下，卢克没松手。安纳金身上有种浅淡苦涩的血腥气味，让他想到医院里的味道。他的头发乱糟糟地拢在卢克肩上，仿佛鸟类蓬乱零落的深黄色羽毛。那时候他像是还想说些话，胳膊环起卢克，一手搂住他的后颈，像安抚儿童。

17

“卢克，”安纳金说，“你在听吗？给你讲个故事。……你说话的时候，你非常像……”卢克没睁眼，“帕德梅，你妈妈叫帕德梅。”

安纳金说，声音压得很轻，和平常听来不太一样，他像害怕吵醒某样东西似的悄悄地说：

“我的帕德梅。她原来是念设计学院的，我遇见她的时候还很小，那时候她正跟魁刚和欧比旺做一个课题，他们场地出问题了，我大概帮了他们一点儿忙……其实只是碰巧而已，那之后我们就很亲密了，卢克。”他说，双唇几乎纹丝不动，“后来我们去演出，她给我们做舞台设计，她会画画，会设计衣服，我觉得世上好像没有她不会的事，演出的时候她在台下，我一抬头就看得见她。我在返场的时候弹的曲子，只是为她一个人的……我们很幸福，你相信吗，卢克？她是我的。我们一起做事，一切顺利，好像谁也奈何不了我们，谁都过不了我这一关，我是在保护她。至少我以为是这样。那时我不懂这些，就算懂也不会怕。年轻的时候总觉得自己无所不能……”

他陷入沉默，好像自己打断了自己似的，最后叹了口气。

“对不起，”他嘶哑地说，“对不起，卢克。对不起。”

他从床沿站起身子，又有渐远的脚步声，房门关上了。卢克猛然睁开眼，这时天空刚亮，在清晨苍白的阳光中他眨眨眼睛，盯着光下缓慢飘摇的灰尘看了一阵。

他翻出手机，给莱娅打电话。电话响了一声就接通，她听起来很困，声音有点儿沙哑：

“卢克，嘿，”她温和地说，“怎么样了？”

“莱娅，”卢克说，“你帮我查点儿东西，好不好？”

“什么？”

“是关于我爸的，”卢克说，“你和你的线人——能不能帮我查查？昨天他下台以后，咳得满地是血，我想事情不该这样。帕尔帕廷怎么能那样对他？”

她沉默了一会儿，卢克咬住嘴唇。

“你别着急，”她说，又沉默了一会儿，“等我忙完这边的事儿，……一定替你搜。”她不自然地说，“管他的！到那时候，这事马上就要结束了。韩给我们搞到了个法律团队，你知道吗？那家伙叫卡瑞希……据说厉害得很，只差一点儿材料，我们马上就动手。”

卢克没有必要地点点头。

“不论如何，”莱娅说，“你没事吧，卢克？你听上去很古怪……”

“帕德梅。”卢克说，“妈妈叫帕德梅。”

她沉默了一会。

“帕德梅。”她缓慢地轻声说。

她又沉默了一会。

“卢克，”她说，“你们俩的现场挺酷的，你知道。”

“我知道。”卢克说。

她什么也没说，卢克点点头。

“他也知道，莱娅。”他说。

18

安纳金回来的时候是次日清晨，他像阵风似的刮进门口，眼睛闪闪发光，朝卢克大声说：

“今晚的演出全交由你！”

卢克几步迎上去。

“老爸！”他说，“你找帕尔帕廷干了什么？”

“帕尔帕廷要来看演出，很好！我宁愿他早些来。”安纳金眯着眼说，“你没事的，卢克。你的曲子再不会被封杀，或遭遇任何事。我倒想要看看他还敢不敢碰你的东西。”

卢克看着他。

“你没事的，卢克，”安纳金说，“舞台全部交由你负责，你来挑曲子，选你自己写的，”他眨眨眼，“你想做什么就做什么。”

卢克瞪着他看。

“你没事儿吧，老爸？”他小心翼翼地说，“我担心——”

安纳金弯起眼睛看着他。这时他的面目像要融入青白的日光中去，那笑容仿佛纯粹只是由一线浅蓝的光线画下的图案，在眼下和嘴唇上投下骄傲的冷色阴影。

“不要担心，”他做了个发号施令的手势，像个专横的将军，“去吧，卢克。”

卢克什么也没说。那时候安纳金像阵风似的重新刮出房间，房间外面传来急促的脚步声，卢克跟出去，只看见他急匆匆的背影，三步两步跨过台阶，消失在走廊尽头。手机铃声响起来的时候吓了他一跳，他低头去看屏幕。

“莱娅！”他接通电话，“你怎么样？”

“你再坚持一下，卢克，”她说，“时候已经到了。你知道，韩和卡瑞希看到这些证据，全吓得要死！你简直没法想象。卡瑞希说，这足以让我们把他关进地核里去。”

卢克瞪着空荡荡的走廊看了一阵。阳光仿佛隔着一层透明的金色玻璃，投下斑驳迷离的细长丝线，碎裂的圆形光斑图案在地上蔓延。

“太好了。”他说，忽然感到很无力，他口干舌燥，“我明白了。——你们怎么不早告诉我？”

她叹了口气。

“好好演出，卢克，帕尔帕廷要来，是不是？活该，他早该怕你们。”她说，语气近乎是温柔的，“留意新闻，我们马上就动手。”

“你知道，”卢克说，“小时候本教过我一句话，有点儿像白魔法咒语，他说，它的愿景有点儿类似呼神护卫，你相信吗，莱娅？……”

她微笑起来。

“我信。”她说。


	5. Chapter 5

19

这是怎样一句怪话？

卢克走上舞台的时候感到有声浪尖叫的潮水包裹住他，仿佛水波，把他托举朝上，直走到键盘前去。他朝台下看，在色彩变幻的阴影中攒动的人头面目之间没有帕尔帕廷的踪影；他扭头去看安纳金，他一手把在吉布森琴颈上，视线与卢克的交汇。这时舞台上有飘渺的淡蓝光线，变幻的光影仿佛一幅斑斓的星云图案，在他的虹膜里投下交叠的色彩，一片青蓝，仿佛神秘的暗色的月亮。

卢克把手放在键盘上，白键和深夜的海水是同样的颜色。他深吸一口气，按下头一个音符。在飘摇的轻柔琶音中他感到身子也像落入水底，在乐句的青丝中变成一只苍白的纸雕蝴蝶，翅膀渐渐沾湿了，而后下沉，变成一团透明水母似的柔光，在影子间渐渐熄灭。这本来是柔和的调子，他却变得清醒起来，这时灯光渐渐转亮，他想到安纳金说过的话：应当有两颗月亮，就像应当有两颗太阳一样，所以该叫第二，即最后一颗月亮。安纳金说的话有时候很像谜语，又像在讲一些故事，这时他抛出一个新的主题乐句，安纳金用一个泛音跟了上来。

实际这个乐句听来很像一句话，音调也和安纳金的声调有点儿相似：两颗月亮，一颗满月，一颗半月……

这是怎样一句怪话？又像一种幻觉的画面，在吉布森的即兴重复和摇把颤音中卢克仿佛打开不存在的双翼朝上飞升，直飞到月亮上去。骨骸似的白光下只有银海似的无际沙丘，起起伏伏，沙粒仿佛瀑布，朝断崖边缘漏了下去，仿佛许多锦缎白练的细长瀑布，其间萦绕着蓝紫色的弧光，全是一幅静谧无声的场面，这时安纳金站在沙丘另一侧，他的脊背间仿佛生有漆黑无光的狭长翼翅，由青铜钢铁钛铬合金铸的枪膛炮管扭曲熔合，织成一股嶙峋蜿蜒的黑色骨架，翅尖长及地面，在不存在的风中微微颤动。他的头发同样地飘拂，像暗色翻卷的镀金夕阳，细长的云絮一绺绺地垂到脸上。

“卢克，”安纳金说，从头发间抬起眼睛，“把这当作最后一首歌，放进专辑里吧。——它是时候完成了。”

“好。”卢克看着他说。

他犹豫了一下。

“莱娅的线人是你。”他说，“你去找帕尔帕廷——是为了我们的事。”

安纳金朝他看着。

“你们应该告诉我的。”卢克说。

安纳金笑起来。

“你看，卢克，”他说，“看，月亮。”

他朝头顶一指：无限遥远的黑暗中只有一颗月亮，色彩翠绿湛蓝，光芒仿佛透明的水彩，在太空中漫溢。

他们一起看了它一会儿。

“你要回到那儿去啦。”安纳金说，“回你妹妹那儿去，卢克。”

沙丘发出瀑布似的广阔的微响，朝下流去，仿佛纯白静谧的沙漏。卢克回过头来。

“我们一起回去。”卢克说。

他朝沙丘走去，脚下响起沙沙的轻声，安纳金看着他笑了。

“你，卢克，你真不让人放心……”安纳金说，“我想看好你，你懂吗？”

“老爸，”卢克说，“你跟我一起走。我来是为了这事，我只想做到这事，我是想帮你……”

在银海似的纯白沙流中他朝安纳金伸出手，脚下的浪花席卷而来，在浪潮声中安纳金忽地张开了翼翅，羽管纹路透过光线，映射出斑斓繁复的几何图案，像宽阔透光的彩绘玻璃，翼角间萦绕着蓝紫色的弧光，荧荧地明明灭灭，类似跳闪的光环。

“嘘，儿子，”安纳金说，“你不是做成了吗？”

“我不会离开你的。”卢克说。

这时分与秒像一些雪白的沙粒，从他和卢克之间的空隙里静谧地流走，仿佛沙漏，留下一片超现实的纯白扭曲的海，浪花席卷而来，像一面无信号的老式雪花屏幕，再也无可触及-

“ **Blackbird singing in the dead of night** **，**

 **Take these broken wings and learn to fly** **，**

 **All your life** **，**

 **You were only waiting for this moment to arrive** **，**

 **You were only waiting for this moment to arrive** **，** ”【1】

-安纳金身后投下了变幻斑斓的狭长黑影——飞鸟的剪影，形状由圆钝急速拉长，变得尖锐，猛地一闪，向上升去，这是翼翅扑扇的动作，翼角相对，仿佛对称的日食的圆环，映入黑色的天幕，构成了骄傲锋利的几何角度。黑鸟冲进风暴的寂静中去，仿佛一幅运动的色彩深暗的默片。

亮紫色的天门洞开，向下倾泻着大火与热闪，洞穿空气，仿佛洞穿了一座放射黑色光的球体，火雨落在沙丘上空，成了拉长弯折的明亮弦线，仿佛透过了扭曲的暗红的镜面折射，轨迹变幻聚拢，幻化作层层叠叠披着电光的圆环，状似庞然的软体动物的紫色大口，牙齿如同山洞般向安纳金打开了，暗色的冷光投在他的眉梢和眼角，他冲它笑了起来。那笑容疯狂、凶悍又专一，他平展翼翅，投下了一双相背镰刀似的尖锐黑影，翅尖拖下黑色飘带似的硝烟的长尾，画下了螺线与折线的回环图案，简单得仿佛刀刃它本身。

“ **早安，蠕虫，尊贵的阁下，** ”安纳金的声音像从遥远的高空传来，在风暴中飘散了，“ **皇冠将向您呈上堂前罪犯如是** **……** ”***

光线暴烈地一闪，把那镰刀似的翅尖劈下一角，其上羽毛撕作碎片，高高落到空中，仿佛满目闪着黑光的零落焰火。这时安纳金好像打开了情绪的闸门，心跳的声响倾泻流淌，仿佛宁静的清音和弦，音调顺着八度爬升，仿佛一曲无词句的歌谣。他在披着电光的弦线间打着盘旋，仿佛身处獠牙林立的迷宫之间，飞羽在纷飞流火似的光明中鼓动，微微打着战栗。他滚转，俯冲，后置回转，八字回旋，在翻卷不息的紫色光中他的身影闪闪烁烁，本身便很像一团黑色的火，无可捉摸，无可追随，贝斯和双踩鼓点的声浪回荡不止，仿佛天上众火的声音，又像浪潮周转的铅色的海，电光降下了荆棘似的白热轨迹，像由一色漆黑的虚空的画布上大笔铺排，白与深紫的笔触弯折蛇行，追在安纳金的飞行轨迹后方，二者猛然相撞，随后交缠，在另一翅尖咬下一口，反向一扯，——飘落的飞羽仿佛重瓣的黑色火花，簇簇飞入了虚空，其下撕开了河流似的闪烁的口子，暗红的血光从中倾泻流下，仿佛下着一场红宝石的雨，明明灭灭，在白沙间开出闪光的斑点，仿佛睁开了深色水晶与红玉髓的斑斓的眼睛。

“ **他被抓住时双手鲜血淋漓却还想表达，表达一个几近人类本性的感受** **……** ”***

一闪！一闪！光的弦线密密地降下，仿佛许多深紫的锁链，末梢纷纷刺入覆羽，在尺骨与桡骨间犁出了苍白的河沟与深洞，血珠于其深处膨胀交叠，大河汇成了红宝石的深湖与翻卷蔓延的暗色的海，其下骨架发出了碎裂脆断的滴答声，镰刀似的黑影图案闪动弯折，颤动摇曳，一时羽毛凋零纷飞，仿佛风中烛火汇成黑曜石的海，闪闪烁烁，纷飞凋零，构成了一环修拉点画式的日晕图案。在一种纯粹的对称图案中强光点亮他的骨骼，尽数化作明亮的纯白色，像一棵于光中燃烧殆尽的圣白树，树梢盛开黑色焰火的簇簇花团，火舌的重瓣层层叠叠，恣意蔓延，在闪烁的红宝石的雨幕间绽放铺展着。

“ **疯了，在彩虹之上，我疯了。透过窗户的栅栏，墙上本该有一扇门** **……”** ***

强光四下蔓延，羽毛的荧荧的火雨流往四处发散，终于熄灭凋敝，如像一只凄惨搏斗的鸟。在安纳金的眼睛里有一种刀锋似的纯粹东西，从中看见无杂质的专注，像飞旋的风暴中唯一宁静的风眼——在万籁俱寂中终于达到一个完满静止的瞬间，像琥珀中定格着的，蝴蝶振翅前的那一秒钟，如此古老，如此清晰，在一切诞生前它早已存在——

这时蝴蝶振翅，碧青蓝白的鳞粉微微颤动了，翩翩地飞离那一刻——

“ **我判决你暴露在所有人面前。** **——** **把墙推倒！** ”***

安纳金垂下视线，蓝眼睛转向卢克。卢克朝天空伸出手。这时安纳金闭上眼，身子落入风中，漫天凋敝的黑色羽毛滚滚地散开，拖在身后，仿佛死灭的彗星长尾，分崩离析。他朝下摔了下去。

“ **Blackbird singing on the dead of night** **，**

 **Take these sunken eyes and learn to see** **，**

 **All your life** **，**

 **You were only waiting for this moment to be free……** ”【1】

20

天空的画面定格了，这时背景乐章戛然而止，幻觉的画布一闪，仿佛潮水，在寂静中全数消退凝固。——这近乎只是一瞬间内发生的事，卢克从键盘上抬起头，从逐渐熄灭的灯光中看去，看见安纳金朝台下谢幕的姿势，深深鞠躬，胳膊背在身后，动作像个老派的贵族，他的背影笼罩在一种奇异的蓝紫色光中，色彩大笔铺排着，这一场面，像梦境又像静止透光的图案，他的下颌角与脖颈间形成一个暗光的角度，骄傲锋利，你从中看见呼吸的轻微起伏，无规律地一上一下。

强光仿佛刀刃，忽地转来，对准卢克，眼球后方化出许多白热变幻的圆点，钝痛不已。他朝安纳金张开胳膊。安纳金向他看着，身子往前倾，重心掉进卢克怀里。

“嘘，”卢克说，“演出做得很好，是吗，老爸？”

他感到安纳金的胸口起伏变得更加急促，像笑着的模样，接着是忽然的颤栗，带着两人一同往后倒去，摔在地上。这时卢克感到背后有热的东西，还有怪异的声响：它听起来很难分辨，有点儿类似咳嗽的声音，只是比那更闷更轻，这是来自深洞下的风声，卢克扭过头去，看着肩头沾上的血迹。这不是他自己的血，在暗下去的阴影中它亮得仿佛将熄的火星，又像许多凝视的瞳孔，放出了刀子似的光。

卢克爬起身子。

“去叫救护车。”他说。

安纳金又战栗一下，长发拖在地上，散成深色的一片，他嘶嘶地张张嘴，卢克不知道他是在吸气还是在说话。

“不。”卢克说。眼球后方的变幻圆点变作了蛰人的刺，围拢聚集，一跳一跳地刺痛，他恍惚地说，“不。”

他感到浑身浸在深水里。仿佛一只看不见的手拨动了逻辑开关，舞台 **啪** 地化作一片空旷无颜色的陌生世界，有人围上来，全是一些无颜色的幢幢的影子，嘴似的孔洞纷纷张开了，他听不见他们的声音。

“怎么还没有来？”他用一种很陌生的声音说。像有另一个人在说话——

颜色来自颜色。他没头没脑地想道。颜色来自安纳金身上和地上的血，像大红的深邃的湖，他把一只手放在安纳金胸口上。他还睁着眼，喉咙里发出一种轻微怪异的声响，听来不像呼吸的声音，或任何卢克能够联想到的东西，只像一簇钢铁利爪，白钢与钛机械元件在深洞下嘶嘶作响，忙着撕扯拉伸，在粘连的红线的网之间——

他没有想下去，这时安纳金挺挺脖子，嘴里又咳一声，血溅了卢克满手，深红地流到地上。

“老爸，”他说，“求你了，拜托。”

安纳金眨眨眼，眼睛在空虚中游移一阵，飘回卢克身上。

“拜托。”卢克说。

他拉住安纳金的手。这时有人挤过人群，把一样发出响动的东西伸向安纳金——呼吸面罩。重重按在上面。两只胳膊越过卢克面前，安插气管，机械通气——

“不要死。”卢克说。

安纳金还睁着眼。卢克凑上去。

“我爱你。”卢克说。

安纳金捏捏他的手。

太空之外有人的声浪： **弥漫性肺泡损伤** **……** **通气比例失调** **……** **通气衰竭** **……** **休克恶化** **……** 呼吸面罩里隐隐约约有红色的东西，往外渗着，像疯狂的颜料。安纳金闭上眼睛。在满坑满谷的黑影幢幢中卢克抬起头来，在人群中看见帕尔帕廷的面目，双眼大睁着，类似两盏灯，在黑暗中放出光来。

“ **Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly** **，**

 **Into the light of a dark black night** **，**

 **Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly** **，**

 **Into the light of a dark black night.** ”【1】

21

一忽一闪一忽一闪。

22

在一种奇异的感受中仿佛一切白色的空气全化作高耸的混凝土，由四面八方朝他逼压而来，仿佛一样有实际质量的沉重东西，它无限庞大，无限空洞，无限纯白，仿佛一座白色宇宙，在白热中弯折脆断，愈逼愈近。奇怪。卢克想，这时自动售货机嗡嗡作响，消毒水的味道很浓，他感到自己呼吸的沉重起伏，而后站了起来，朝走廊尽头慢慢走去。

奇怪的是，卢克想，这是个无需询问的问题。在医生开口以前，他早已经知道答案。这时环绕四周的白色宇宙在一种微弱的钟声中朝内坍塌，它如此轻微，仿佛只是走过了一个齿轮，时间咔咔作响，空间的弦线尽数扭曲了，细密地落在地上，死灭化作无颜色的灰烬——这是个缓慢的、柔和的、不可察觉的过程，他看见医生张开嘴，嘴角的疲惫纹路让他想到安纳金：“我很抱歉。”

又说了些名词：低氧血症、弥漫性肺泡出血，还有气胸云云，再往下说，便愈发飘渺，无可辨认了。自动售货机发出 **啪哒** 一声，像钟表似的，一包薯片掉了下去。这时卢克开口道谢，声音听来很怪异，像另一个人。

他又在那里站了一会儿。走廊前后的白光空无一物，像安静无声的真空世界。

23

“ **Daddy's flown across the ocean** **，**

 **Leaving just a memory** **，**

 **A snapshot in the family album** **，**

**Daddy, what else did you leave for me?**

**Daddy, what'd you leave behind for me?**

**All in all, it was just a brick in the wall.”【2】**

红色的灯光规律地闪过车窗。在行驶中卢克打开了电台，仿佛约好了似的，电吉他的失真拨弦潮水似的淌了出来。皮革座椅上残留着一股淡淡的烟草气味，这种感觉很怪，类似一种影影绰绰的视觉暂留，黯淡地笼罩在卢克身上，这时马达嗡鸣震动着，顺畅得也像水流，贯穿流经体内，他盯着黑夜中的车流看，暗黄的阴影仿佛来自水底，分作两侧，顺着车身滑了过去。

他们经常在深夜公路电台里找歌听，大部分是一些垃圾摇滚，偶尔碰上了活结和科恩，安纳金在方向盘上用手指比划主音吉他的指法，眼睛专注地望着黑蒙蒙的运动的公路，好像手上的动作只是一种无意识的程序记忆。他很少谈到自己写歌的念头，或者动机，那些音符和歌词像是由一面世界的黑色幕布背后无预兆地收割得来，顺着镰刀的高耸尖端簇簇流下，积在谱子上，缓缓淌出了血，深潭似的吞没一切。卢克觉得，这些念头很像一种屏障，一种雾气，像高耸的铁铸的森林，向内生出了倒刺，非人类的特质压倒一切，——这时你几乎不可能越过这层雾气触及安纳金。实际他在写歌的时候通常出奇安静，一根连一根地抽烟，卢克在场的时候他抽的只是烟草，卢克把两边的车窗打开，夜晚的风灌了进来。

别抽烟了，卢克说。安纳金叼着烟头笑了，烟雾顺着车窗飘散在深夜里。——我想我对一切垃圾都有很大的瘾，你知道吧，卢克？他说，——也可以这样说：一切垃圾对我都有很大的瘾。同类而已。安纳金冷淡地总结道。实际那是他写过的一句歌词，那首歌正像安纳金的所有歌一样，没有底稿。

那是他最后一次跟卢克解释他自己的歌。后来卢克在音乐商城的网页顶端也能看见那张专辑了，它的封面只是一张抽象的丙烯质感的画，一袭深红与黑色的画面顶部突兀地镶着一笔苍白的金光，像由丙烯颜料临时覆盖上去的。宣发专辑的时候他们翘掉了发布会，那个夜晚安纳金带他上了公路，在深夜电台的垃圾摇滚的轰鸣中卢克把头探出天窗，上方是无月光的广袤星空。在刺眼的强风中他回头向安纳金喊：瞧，今晚有好多星星……

安纳金抬起眉毛看着他，这时他的眼睛里有波动的光，嘴角往上勾，像原本属于两种神情的两件五官拼在同一张脸上。这时公路上洒下了深黄的阴影，仿佛来自深海，分作两侧，顺着车身滑了过去。你要是乐意看，安纳金说，车速降了下来，下回带台单反，拍一组照片，或者录影。

他们终究没有拍照片和录影。实际安纳金的跑车是清一色的黑白灰色调，陈列在车库里的模样仿佛许多库布里克的光亮石碑。股骨扔上天空，变成了空间穿梭舰的模样。或许安纳金也是同样的东西。深夜公路电台的垃圾摇滚的鼓点仍在振动，仿佛空空洞洞的心跳回音，仿佛许多班克西式的涂鸦人像，在黑夜的砖墙上跳着定格动画式的舞蹈，流淌的喷漆在身形轮廓滴下了细细密密的犬牙似的痕迹。它们的面目五官多少都同安纳金有点儿相似，双眼清一色隐没在锯齿形状的红线条背后，仿佛一些谁也不能说出的神秘。这时卢克低下头，望着仪表盘上闪光的字眼，指针缓缓摇向一侧，像一个加速度拉满的黑荧光色的梦境。在梦境里他一路开了下去。

【1】披头士《Blackbird》

【2】平克弗洛伊德《迷墙》


	6. Chapter 6

24

“不论如何，”卢克说，“莱娅那时说得没错，帕尔帕廷被捕之后的事发生得很快，宣判是‘有罪’，没有悬念。”他摇摇头，“你从哪儿收集来的那些交易记录和谈话记录，老爸？莱娅说没有那些东西我们没法儿赢，我全都看了。她说你黑进了帕尔帕廷的后台和账户，你是那样做的吗？”他摇摇头，抬头去看天空：一片高远的苍白，其中可以看见大片浅灰色的云朵斑纹，像石头上的霜花。他弯下腰，把怀里的花放在地上。金黄橘红的花瓣，像细碎的火星。他盯着花瓣看了一会儿。

“我拿你的吉布森做什么好呢？”卢克说，“还有那些赛车……我没想到你真有架特技机，那真的挺酷的，可是我拿飞机做什么好呢？”

他沉默了一会儿。

“我们拿到你的报告了，”卢克又说，“我想他们在调查那些药物，”他咬住嘴唇，“我想这不是偶然的事，你说呢？不论帕尔帕廷做什么解释。法医和我说那些药物很疯狂，大部分都不合法，我想帕尔帕廷从没让你好过……”

他沉默了一会儿，看着墓碑上的印刷体字母。

“我们最近有演出，莱娅和韩想庆祝胜诉的事儿，”他说，“我们全都去。很酷吧？本说他要来看，我们给他留了头排的票，”他微笑起来，“我们做舞台设计的时候有个主意，那是露天舞台，你一定喜欢。”

他没有说下去，这时背后传来沙沙作响的脚步声，他回过头。

“嘿，”莱娅说，视线来回打量，“嘿，卢克。”她拉起卢克的手，微笑起来。

“瞧，欧比旺说这要交给你，”她柔和地说，从裙子口袋里找出一根移动硬盘，“我没打开看。”卢克接过来，“你没事儿吧？”莱娅说。

“我也找到个东西，”卢克说，“我在收拾我爸的东西，你知道，”他把一个手掌大小的硬礼品纸袋递给她，开口处封着一张皱巴巴的便签纸，上有潦草的字：“公主”。她皱起眉头。

“这是什么？”她说，手伸进袋子里，掉出一个黑色的天鹅绒盒子，她把它接住。“操，安纳金在搞什么？”她迷惑地说，把盒子打开，里头的东西闪了闪。

“是什么？”卢克说。

她还低头看着盒子：黑色绒面上有一只挂坠，碧绿的细碎水钻交织镶嵌，仿佛星球地表的图案，她盯着它，仔细地看了一会儿。

“这是地球吗？”卢克说。

莱娅摇摇头，盒子关上了。

“他头一回来找我的时候，我简直吓得要死，你知道，”她说，“他用小号在网上联系我，喊我公主，基本等同于自报家门，这恶棍的语气！我永远都认得。我让他滚蛋，能滚多远就滚多远。”她笑起来，“那时我没理他，他给我的数据包，我以为有木马病毒……”她冲着天空抬起头，棕色长发被风吹起，一绺绺地盖在颧骨上。

“我想这些伎俩即便对他来说也太蠢了些，他说：‘我不会吃了你哥哥，就不会骗你。你哥哥现在麻烦很大，帕尔帕廷想要整他，唯独这事你一定要相信我，这是为了卢克——’至少这是句实话，虽然我实在不懂，但是安纳金的料都很准，谁也搞不到那些东西，除非真地黑进帕尔帕廷的终端，并且在后台监控。后来我们就在线下见面了。那时你们正在外面巡演，他不太想让你知道，说：‘卢克不该担心这些操蛋事’，我还是给你打了电话，你记得吗，卢克？……”

卢克瞪着她看。

“后来他给我的材料越来越多，简直疯狂，”她说，“天知道他是从哪儿搞来的，连十几年前的数据都在那儿。你该看看那些地下交易记录，那简直像黑帮，卢克！安纳金说本来就是。整件事都是发疯。他把那些东西给我的时候，好像完全不在乎是否会被黑帮报复似的……”她的声音很柔和，“帕尔帕廷是知道了，对吗？安纳金对我说：‘我他妈不在乎。’那时帕尔帕廷去找你，安纳金给我打电话的时候很不对劲，他说：‘还有一点儿材料，你们要扳倒帕尔帕廷，必须这样做，我会给你们弄来所有的，不必担心。’——他就去了。他去见帕尔帕廷是为了这事，不论如何，我想安纳金说得没错……他们确实像个黑帮。”

她叹口气，瞪了墓碑一眼，“你，你还是讨厌，可不准得意。”

卢克笑起来。几个月来墓碑周围总围着许多礼物，还有零星烧黑的圆形蜡烛头，这些东西来自粉丝团，在天空下仿佛褪了色似的，像一片起伏的白色森林。他又看了墓碑一眼。

“我和韩在那头等你。”莱娅说，语气近乎是温柔的，这时卢克握住她的手，一同走了出去。

25

“卢克，天呀！快看看你。”

卢克从化妆台前站起身子，看着莱娅和韩的脸。她的头发编起一绺，盘在颅顶，其余的披散下来，像光亮的巧克力色瀑布。

“这样很好，”莱娅说，伸手理理他的领子，她涂了浅色的指甲油，在光线中闪闪发亮，“你看着挺好的，卢克。”

卢克低头看她，她用那对很大的黑眼睛瞧着他笑了起来。

“嘿，你准备好没有，小屁孩？”韩快活地说，拍拍他的肩膀，“准备上台，大明星。”

卢克笑起来。“别扯了，韩，”他说，“我不是什么明星。”

他站起身子，这时后台中传来模糊的潮水似的声光，他顺着走廊走向舞台，声浪渐渐大起来，有蓝白的光彩照在尽头。他走到舞台上去。

这时灯光色彩变幻，光柱朝上升，在亮如白昼的某一瞬间键盘上闪过一种金色的光，他按下几个单音。

“不错，卢克。”

韩朝他眨着眼，怀里的民谣吉他扫过连串和弦，卢克笑起来，钢琴接了上去。在弹奏的间隔中他抬起头，手中音符同时爬升，迎来一个炫技的加花段落，双手来回跳闪，节奏变得急促起来，这些音符也像星光，金闪闪地流过指尖，朝空中舞着飞去。这时单是望着莱娅和韩在台上的模样都令人想要微笑，她的声音穿透空气，明亮婉转得像小提琴，她朝韩望去，他回应地笑了，手中的和弦连同靴跟一起踩着拍子，跟在她身边跳起了舞。在她的声音中卢克忽然想到另一段旋律：小提琴的明亮音色——忽地升高一个调式，行板独奏。长久以来卢克对这段旋律相当熟悉，他想起它的谱子躺在手上的重量，五线谱间充斥着潦草用力的手写字迹： **fff** ！你不得不小心地翻它，纸张发出窸窸窣窣的声音，翻过几页，便能看到一条烧成焦黑的褶皱边缘，——戛然而止在半个乐句上。

暂停。接入移动硬盘。一个播放器窗口弹了出来，鼠标滑过电脑屏幕。播放：乐句延伸，这是新的旋律，这时欧比旺站在画面一侧，琴弓闪动，在小提琴的独奏中他朝房间另一侧眨眨眼，安纳金越过斯坦威对上他的视线。

安纳金看上去很怪，黑色衬衫上头用金属链条缠了个象征领带的结，腕上还戴着乱糟糟的金属和皮革手环，他垂下眼睫，眼窝下方映出两片深色阴影，面目又浮现出那种柔和的羽毛似的神情：而后是钢琴的声音，和弦由低至高跨过三个八度，小调转作大调，同小提琴合声在一处，同为华彩乐章，在行进中音符仿佛由生着长尾的流星朝上托举，在空中作繁复交互的激烈舞步。落地窗外是一片金黄与深蓝的灯火，浮在夜色中，仿佛光明的平原。微光投在钢琴上，落下黑色光亮的美丽图案，投在小提琴上，化作一种卡拉瓦乔油画似的橘黄光彩，这时欧比旺闭上了眼，琴弓跳闪，节奏愈发急促，安纳金从键盘上抬起眼睛，繁复的纹身图案覆盖十指，像在键盘上投下了斑斓飞舞的黑色幻影，两个声部仿佛对舞，又像交战，音符犬牙交错，在重音的合声和弦中收束了终章。

单从录像镜头中看去，都能感到他们同时出了一口气，肩膀放松下去。欧比旺放下琴弓，朝安纳金微笑起来。

“闭嘴。”安纳金说。

欧比旺抬起眉毛：“我什么也没说。”——他们一同望着镜头。

“你想什么呢，卢克？”

在台下的声浪中卢克敲下几个三全音的和弦，仿佛把石头投进水里——激起巨大的激动呼声。

过去的几个月来，他尽力避免听到它，这不是一件容易的事，鉴于电视台新闻和网络铺天盖地反复播报的讣告，他不得不尽力不去注意它。

“有那么糟糕吗？”

这儿应当有吉布森的合声，即兴重复，安纳金的独奏段落几乎每一场演出都会变化一点儿，然后是泛音，推弦，摇把……这时韩和莱娅围上来，舞台的金黄光芒投在他们的眼睛里，像带笑的星星。卢克深吸口气，忽然感到胸腔发热，在台下的模糊的声浪中他辨认出一些歌词，莱娅把麦克风递给他。卢克摇摇头。

“别这样嘛，卢克。”

单音推弦。卢克猛然抬起头。台上的强光忽地转来，对准了他，眼球后方化出许多白热变幻的圆点，钝痛不已，卢克在灯光中眯起眼睛。

“就算改改歌词也行呀，儿子。”

卢克睁开眼。

26

那时候安纳金抱着他的吉布森坐在键盘边上，身形轮廓跳跃变幻，仿佛透光的日晕，那把吉他非常熟悉，在长久的回忆中它总是闪耀万分的，琴颈细长，琴身火红，琴弦闪着刀刃似的金属光泽，无论外形还是声音都像一把武器。因此卢克看到它安安静静摆在安纳金腿上的时候感到心脏紧缩，这是种类似痛觉的怪异感受，这个模样的安纳金也让他不太习惯，在灯火中他的头发和脸颊染上一种发光的金黄色调，像一片片的闪亮水彩。这种色彩映在他的眼睛里，仿佛海下透出日光的弦线，摇曳闪烁，又像金鸟的细长羽管，轻盈地在风中鼓起，飞入蓝色的夜空里。

“下一首曲子想写什么，卢克？”安纳金轻快地说，“试试爵士交响乐，采样格什温。”

卢克盯着他看，忽然感到眼眶刺痛发烫，仿佛许多白色的火星，又像玻璃碎碴，从眼睛深处朝外流去，一路摧枯拉朽，掉到下眼睑上，他没有眨眼。

“好，”卢克说，“这就开始写，老爸。”

安纳金从键盘边缘倾过身子，伸手揉揉卢克的头发，现在他的手是热的。

“你没事儿的，卢克。”安纳金说，“我也想替你操心，但这没必要。你比我好得多。”他朝卢克眨眨眼，“欧比旺教你的也不全是扯淡，是吧？”

卢克没有移开视线，眼光迷蒙，舞台的金色光明在眼中一片模糊，像漫卷的星尘。

“你要继续写，卢克，”安纳金说，“我不是指天体和弦那一类扯淡的狗屁，而是你的，你懂吗？”他看着卢克，弯弯的眼睑闪着光，像金色的月牙，“其余的事，你全不用在意。照我看来，世上有很多扯淡的狗屁，去他们的！卢克。”

他说，这时台上的金色光彩仿佛一朵花儿，朝上飞升，在深蓝的夜空中安宁地绽放了。

卢克笑起来，头顶开出第二朵焰火，是宝石似的大红色，光芒仿佛瀑布，从重瓣的火花间闪闪地流泻着，他朝它指着。

“看，老爸，”卢克说，“韩给我们找来了很多……什么颜色的都有。”

安纳金朝天上望着，金黄橘红的连串火花映在他的眼里，纷纷绽放了。

“弹点儿什么吧，儿子。”他说，蓝眼睛对上卢克，“弹什么都行。”

“好，”卢克说，“好，老爸。”

他把双手放在键盘上，火花似的音符从琴弦之间飞向天空。安纳金朝他眨眨眼，手中拨动吉布森的和弦，推弦、摇把，两个声部合在一起，像卢克熟悉的那样行进——仿佛朝火花吹去一股强风，顿时火焰升腾翻卷，变作金灿灿的一片光明。

在一种想象的画面中安纳金松开了把在琴弦上的手，这时只剩卢克的琴声，双手遵循着神秘的轨迹，飞舞跳跃，琶音铺开一面明亮的光幕，音符的火星仿佛大群的金鸟，朝天空展翅飞去，荧荧地绽放了，连成一片遥远的光焰的海，直与星空相连，青蓝的燃烧的天体布满天空，连成了繁复蜿蜒的折线图案，仿佛夏日繁花，紫罗兰色与玫瑰色的火光接通天地，化作条条长弧，又像星辰结成红铜与珊瑚的长链。明明灭灭的光焰色彩染在安纳金身上，仿佛星光与日晕交映，水彩交融，他张开胳膊，——落入光焰的浪尖，极明亮地一闪，金色的焰心仿佛花蕊，螺旋上升，纯白的火舌绽开了流星长尾似的簇簇花瓣，层层叠叠，嘶嘶作响，光的弦线接天通地，末梢浮起一层细碎的碧蓝色，也像遥远的星光碎片，流淌着闪烁一阵，终于消散了。

卢克按下最后一个单音，那个音符仿佛还在空中飞舞，像烟火余烬似的闪了闪，慢慢熄灭了。他从空中移开视线，朝莱娅和韩看着。

莱娅脸上的表情这样神秘，她拉起他的一边胳膊，把他牵到舞台中央。这时他用另一只胳膊与韩搭在一起，三人朝下鞠了一躬。

*出自弥尔顿《失乐园》

**出自《以赛亚书》

***出自平克弗洛伊德《迷墙》

END


End file.
